


When you get back Home

by Queerquest



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Afraid of rejection, Angst, Coming Out, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Problems, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Heart to Hearts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korrasami is Canon, MAJOR charecter death, Miscommunication, Non-Canon aspects, Post Season 4, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Queer Themes, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma, War, asami has aneixty, deep talks, in which asami has to much pride to tell korra how she feels, it physically pains me to write some of this sometimes, korra struggles with her sexuality, mostly canon but there is some non canon aspects, same sex couples, sapphic mentorship, season 4, sleep overs, slowburn, there will be smut i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Avatar Korra has arrived back home. After three long years Asami is beyond excited to see her bestfriend again, she soon learns that alot has changed. Can their friendship survive everything that happened during their time apart?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	1. So we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s reading this I’ll try to update once a week! Any suggestions or writing tips would be appreciated :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami, and Mako see eachother for the the first time in three years. It’s up to the trio to figure out how to work as a team again when Prince Wu is captured.

Today was the day, after three excruciatingly long and lonely years Asami was getting ready to see her best friend in the flesh. To say she was nervous was one spirit of an understatement.

She wasn't sure exactly how she should feel, so the heiress simply thought it better to shove her emotions deep down until after their dinner reservations were over. Whatever the residual effects of the day might be, it was nothing an expensive bottle of wine couldn't fix.

"What to wear? What to wear..." she murmured to herself as she went through the various clothes hung in her large walk-in closet. 

"I guess this'll have to do. It's lunch. Just lunch." she sighed to herself as she picked a standard 'day out' outfit.

Deep down she knew it wasn't 'just lunch'. Not when Korra would be there, sitting next to her for the first time in over three years. The last time she saw the young Avatar she was being wheeled onto a large boat and being shipped to the Southern Water Tribe for a two week healing trip. A naive thought, looking back, she should have known it would be much longer.

Now she was here in Republic City doing spirit knows what. The thought of driving over to Air Temple Island to make an early surprise visit had crossed her mind about a dozen times in the past hour. She hesitantly decided against it, they would see each other in about twenty minutes anyways.

"Shit- I'm going to be late!" she yelped, pulling on the outfit, her signature Future Industries jacket, A black pencil-skirt, and some stockings. Then opting to touch up her red lipstick and head downstairs to start her car.

"Off so soon Miss Sato?" Akeno, the older butler of the estate said, holding the door to the garage open for her as she made her way out of the mansion.

"Yes, I have some... business to attend to. I'll be home later tonight." she replied, wincing at the hesitation she had with talking about Korra.

Was it really still that hard to talk about her? The Non-bender pondered to herself. She had hoped whatever feelings she had for Korra had resided over time, it had been made clear to her Korra didn't feel the same. It wasn't worth getting hurt again, was it?

"Okay, have a good time, is there anything you need done around the estate while you're gone?" he inquired. 

Asami smiled, Akeno had worked for them for years. Asami grew up being taken care of by the man when her mother and father had a business trip. Even more often after her mom had passed. The heiress thought he was one of the kindest men she knew.

"No, everything is fine around here. Why don't you take the night off." 

"Are you sure Miss Sato?" he said, clearly stifling a gasp at the engineer's sudden good mood.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go enjoy your night. And call me Asami, I'd like to think we're that close."

"Thank you so much miss Sa-... Asami. Have a good evening." Akeno exasperated.

"You as well." she replied, hopping into her newly painted car.

Driving through the streets of Republic City city was refreshing, even though she did it every day, something about this seemed new.

Her mind wandered to Korra. Especially since she hadn't seen many of the renovations done over the past three years. Asami quickly found herself hoping Korra liked the changes as much as the rest of the citizens did.

The car ride was short, and much to her disbelief she actually ended up being early. Earlier than Mako or Korra at least, really she should have been expecting that. Time apart didn't change the fact that she was always the most prepared out of their group.

Asami made her way into the restaurant sitting in a chair waiting for one of the two to show up. A few pages into an interesting newspaper she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped, half expecting to turn around and see Korra standing beside her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Is she here yet?" Mako said, disregarding a traditional greeting.

Asami didn't mind the unorthodox manner, they had gotten closer the past few days as their workloads became lesser. "No, can you go spot check our table, I'll wait for Korra."

Mako nodded, then turned around and rolled his eyes. "Wu, Come on!" Mako grunted.

Asami tried to hide the annoyance in her tone but she could feel it seeping out from her throat. "what is he doing here? You said it'd just be me, you, and Korra."

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of him." Mako complained as he pulled the distracted prince by the wrist into the dining area of the restaurant.

Asami decided it was best not to argue, of course she was pissed about the situation but she knew it was way out of Mako's control.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard the door to the waiting area of the building open, she didn't bother to look up as she assumed it was another random person looking to get some food, spirits was she wrong.

Little did she know Korra was standing a little less than ten feet beside her trying to figure out what to say. Korra was a nervous mess, should she have gone for a dress? Maybe something nicer than her everyday wear? Regardless, it was too late now. Asami was right in front of her and she had to say something before she looked like an idiot standing silently waiting for her to notice.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long" she chuckled weakly, a meek attempt at a joke. 

She was relieved when Asami leapt out of the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around the young avatar.

"only three years." she chuckled, catching on and reciprocating the joke.

Asami couldn't get over how different she looked, her facial features more mature, her body and muscles less defined; a result of not being able to be as active, and most prominently, her dark brown hair chopped to chin-length. It looked good, framing her face perfectly, making it hard for Asami to imagine her friend ever having looked any different.

Of course, Korra felt mortified by her incessant blushing, caused by the off putting compliment Asami had given about her hair. Some things never changed, and Korra realized the feelings Asami gave her were one of those things.

Asami led the way to their table, where Korra gladly met Mako, only to be interrupted by Prince Wu. Asami felt the bittersweet hinge of annoyance, not simply for the prince's presence. Rather that he was flirting with the Waterbender too.

"It's none of my concern. She's not even interested, not that it would matter if she was." she reminded herself. 

But it didn't change the fact she wanted to smack the young boy on the wrist when she saw his hand placed on her shoulder, and how he guided her over to sit by him at the table. She was hoping to sit by Korra, but it seemed that the prince had already stolen that chance from her.

"He promised to be on his best behavior." Mako sighed in response to the sour look the CEO gave him.

A few poorly managed attempts at conversation had left the atmosphere at the table awkward and silent. Asami decided that she would break some news to the group, it was important to her and until now she had no one to talk about it with.

"I have some news." she started nervously, realizing she had yet to admit it out loud to herself or anybody else for that matter. 

"I went to visit my father for the first time. He'd been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him." 

Asami instantly regretted the decision to tell her when she saw the look on Korra's face. Her fears were only confirmed when Korra opened her mouth. 

Korra tried defusing the situation, she felt horrible the second she realized how what she said must have sounded to her friend, who wasn't just talking about a villian, but her father too.

But it was too late, Asami was already seething with anger she'd kept inside for years. The only thing stopping her from causing a scene was the vague memory that they were in a public setting.

Thankfully, princes did have some use, as Wu ended up interrupting Asami from her anger-filled rant. Something Korra was eternally grateful for. Once the prince left the area however, they were back to a painful silence.

"Asami I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." Korra tried to reason, realizing just how badly she'd messed up so soon after reuniting with her best friend.

She couldn't lose Asami again. Not after leaving her the way she did the first time, it couldn't be her fault again. She hesitantly placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Korra, can we please just talk about anything else." she snapped.

Korra shuttered at the purposeful tone Asami used, she almost never spoke like that. It wasn't that she didn't deserve it. But she was mentally screaming at herself for managing to piss her friend off this quickly.

After a couple of silent moments passed, with Mako trying to start up a conversation only to have it die out soon after the food was finally served. Mako decided to go check on Wu who still hadn't come out from his trip to the bathroom.

"Maybe we should go help him out,he's right it's weird for him to be gone that long. He might be in trouble." Asami sighed, partly because she couldn't be alone with Korra at the moment, the silence was killing her.

"Yeah, sure." Korra mumbled. Following the tall girl's lead.

They made their way to the hall outside the men's restroom. Waiting for the two to rejoin them.

Korra grew more suspicious as time went on, she knew Wu was going to be a public target even more so since her humiliating defeat at Zaofu. The longer he was gone the more possible danger he could have been in.

Just then, she saw a man with a large cart filled with what looked like random shipments being wheeled past the open door near the end of the hallway. 

"I'll be right back." she informed. 

"Excuse me." she said, catching the attention of the two young men near their truck who were packing bags into the back.

"Did you happen to see if Prince Wu came out this way?" she asked, growing cautious as one man looked increasingly nervous.

The man with the cart in hand quickly denied having seen him, this was quickly proven false when Wu popped up from the back of the truck muttering incohearantly.

Apparently she wasn't cautious enough, because before she could even react the man had earthbent her up and sent her crashing against the ceiling of the building. She hit the ground with a grunt of pain  
as they made their escape.

Asami and Mako quickly ran over to her, the engineer quickly forgot about her anger towards the younger girl and rushed to help her. But Korra had other plans and was already shouting game plans for getting the prince back before she could do anything.

Korra loved that she was back, a feeling she was slightly guilty for having when she remembered Wu was kidnapped in broad daylight. Then she remembered once again she was back, she was here, fighting criminals, she was the Avatar again.

The avatar who could send a punch to the earth below her that could slow down a car ten times her weight. She was powerful again, and she had a purpose. This, saving people, was her purpose and if she could start small she could work her way up to defeating bigger people again. Like Kuvira.

"Get in!" Asami yelled frantically. Slamming the breaks and speeding back up, once the Avatar was inside the vehicle.

They quickly speed off, passing slower cars and more than likely going much past the speed limit. After listening to Mako and Asami bicker about road ways, they finally caught up to Wu's captors. They were on the lower level of the street overlooking the overpass Asami was currently driving on.

"What are you doing?! Sit down!" Mako shouted angrily at Korra, who Asami realized was standing up.

She didn't have time to stop or even be scared for her friend who jumped and air bent her way down to the roof of the car, metalbent the top off, and stopped the truck. Nearly crashing into some spirit vines in the process.

Korra decided Mako would be better at getting information out of the driver, not that she really had a choice. The Firebender practically ripped the man out of her hands. Yelling and interrogating him as he was slammed against the side of the car, held only by the collar of his shirt.

While Asami and Mako tried deciding where to take the next logical steps in the search, Korra decided it might be time to test out her new skills. She sighed, placing her hand on a thick branch of spirit vines and tried to clear her mind of all the distractions of the past hour. Soon the image of Wu in the back of the truck came to her and she knew where to look.

"The train station!" Korra shouted, confused as the others were they obeyed and Asami sped off in that direction, she was sure she'd get an explanation later.

That explanation came rather soon from an overtly curious Mako whose police tactics and questioning got the best of him. Korra explained how she learned from Toph how to connect to people's energy. And finally, a moment happened, just when they learned who taught her. A small yet noticeable joke that brought a smile to her face. Although she couldn't see from the back seat Asami was smiling just as much.

"Maybe not all that much has changed." Asami thought to herself for the first time since she saw the young Avatar.

The trio ran frantically into the train station. Korra wanted to sense where Wu was once more but she quickly realized there wasn't enough time, they had to pick a train and it had to be soon. It was a lapse of judgement and she knew it. Nonetheless she picked a train. The one that made the most logical sense due to the layout of the rig and ran after it.

Mako wasn't happy when he found out the status of his job laid in the hands of his friend's so called 'Avatar feelings' which led to a series of bickering between the two. As they entered the storage area of the train Asami could've sworn she heard pounding.

"Guys! Shh, listen." she warned. Sure enough, a rattling chest laid on the floor feet away from them.

Mako opened it, unleashing a delirious prince who was lashing his arms wildly in what they assumed was a sad attempt at self-defense. Before they had the chance to leave, Korra was bending long sheaths of metal from hitting any of her friends and sending the two Kuvira recruits slamming into a wall. A momentary panic set in when she noticed more coming in from both directions.

Korra metalbent both doors shut and bent the roof of the train. Ordering everyone to get out, they began to run, hoping to set some distance from the criminals surely chasing them. The young prince managed to slow them down, leaving Korra and Asami to fight against recruits on both sides of the cart they were standing on as Mako had been taken out momentarily.

They soon found themselves caught with one way out. Asami suddenly felt Korra grab her waist, a feeling she was very unprepared for, as she airbent them safely down the bridge and into the small ditch. Away from any further harm.

Wu was finally okay and saying endless 'thank you's' to Korra and the rest of the group as well as horrible attempts at flirting directed at the Avatar, herself. It gave Asami an odd sense of satisfaction seeing how weirded out and blatantly disinterested she was in the prince, she decided simply to shrug it off for now.

The three finally made their apologies, passing the awkwardness off as normal for being apart for so long and part of it was likely true. Asami offered to let Wu stay at the estate since it would be safer and she had the room. He happily obliged and the group made their way back to the mansion.

"Korra can we talk?" Asami asked, pulling Korra into her office while Mako helped Wu set up his guest room.

"Yeah, what's up? Oh-" Korra yelped, as Asami pulled her in for a hug, it was longer, needier than the one they shared earlier. Both girls lingering close even as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You had a right to be concerned. I just didn't want to hear it." she sighed as she sat down on the long couch she had set up weeks prior.

Korra sat close beside her, putting her hand on her shoulder once again, fearful of another rejection. This time, the gentle touch was accepted, Asami wrapped her hand around Korra's finger tips. Not wanting to let her go.

"No, Asami. I'm sorry, it wasn't fair of me to say that. He's your dad. I've only had one experience with the guy of course I would feel that way but you had your whole childhood."

"I still shouldn't have lashed out, you were trying to give me advice. Good advice at that. I shouldn't get my hopes up. The last time I saw him outside of prison he tried to kill me." 

She sighed angrily at the memory of her father, his wrinkled features contorted and twisted in a stomach lurching way. How she would have been crushed by a mecha machine had Bolin not been there to save her.

Korra pulled her in for another hug. One that almost caused her to break down right then and there. If she was going to survive the emotional whiplash that was this day she was determined that she would do it without crying.

"People can change. If you believe he has, I have your back and I support you. No matter what." 

Asami couldn't help the weak smile that formed from her lips, as frustrating as Korra could be sometimes she had such a way with words. One that could either have been the wisdom of thousands of Avatars before her, or quite practically have been just a reflection of who she was as a person.

"Thank you. Spirits, I missed you so much." Asami sighed trying to hold it together at least until everyone was gone.

"I missed you too. I'll see you later?" Korra asked, heading towards the door.

"Wait." Asami gasped. She wanted to tell Korra to stay, say anything that would make her stay at the mansion even just a little longer.

"You jumped off the car today." 

"Hm? Oh, yeah I guess I did. I didn't leave a dent in the side or anything did I? I can fix it if I damage-"

"Shut up." Asami snapped.

"You jumped off a car, Korra, you can't do that, you just got back." 

The tone of her friend's voice caught her off guard. It was small and vulnerable, she was shocked when she turned around to find a tear sliding down her face.

"Asami, I'm still the same avatar as before. I'm just as capable as I was before." 

Exactly that was the problem. Korra was the same as she was before, in some respects that was amazing. After all she had been through she was still kind, caring, and compassionate, among other things. Unfortunately she still always put other people first, even if it meant putting herself in harm's way.

"I know you're capable. I've never doubted that. I don't want to watch and see how capable you are of hurting yourself again. You're not just the Avatar to me."

'Not just the Avatar' Korra thought to herself. No one ever thought that about her, if they did they never had the gall to say it. She was just a prize to be won when things were good, and a sacrificial piece in political mayhem when things got messy.

That wasn't true anymore. Not with Asami here. Before she could say anything further, or tell Asami what she felt, she interrupted.

"Sorry. I- just be careful please. Avatar or not, I don't want to lose you."

Korra nodded, unsure of what to make of the conversation. "See you later" she replied. "Oh, Asami? I know I can't promise a lot but I'm not going anywhere."

"Have a nice night." Asami said, opting to walk Korra and Mako out of the house herself, secretly not wanting to leave her friend's presence after going without her for so long.

After a moment of simply sitting by the door, replaying the events of the day. The moment in her office with Korra, the hug, the gentle touches, their soft spoken conversation. She decided to go check up on Wu.

Asami knocked on the door and upon hearing the prince yell "Come in" opened the door and let herself in.

"How are you doing?" Asami asked. "Do you need anything?" Mako asked her to take good care of Wu while he was here, and she was nothing if not a good friend.

"I'm doing good considering I was almost kidnapped by Kuvira's gang. Can you believe that? I think Korra's into me, that whole showdown finally proved to her how brave I am don't you think?" 

Asami just sighed, too tired and beat down to deal with the prince's weirdness "Sure... if you need anything I gave the butler the night off but there's a few maids wandering the premise and my room's down the hall" she said, closing the door before he could respond.

By the time she entered her room it dawned on her just how exhausting the day had really been, she went into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Spending a couple of minutes wiping off her makeup, brushing her teeth, and generally just freshening up before bed.

She stripped down to just her panties and a bra before sliding into her bed, melting into the cool comforter until she thought she might become a part of it. Sleep didn't come easy that night, part of her knew it wouldn't, despite how exhausted she was.

"I need to get past this." she groaned.

"Good night Tenzin." Korra replied to the Airbender who had just told her she should head to bed.

He was right, it was a long day, and there would be more days even longer than this one to come. Going to sleep was a feat on it's own for her lately, memories of Zaheer still fueled her nightmares. The fear of falling asleep to witness the worst day of her life all over again wasn't something she wanted to go through, not after today.

The Waterbender still couldn't decide if today had been a victory or not. On one hand they fought almost the whole time and almost lost the future king of the Earth Kingdom. On the other; Asami and her had a moment, the three eventually made up, and Wu was safe for now. 

So when she sulked tiredly into her room she wondered if she should have stayed the night with Asami, if Asami would have even wanted her there.

"Just take it easy Korra, things aren't going to go back to normal right away." she reminded herself. 

"One day at a time."


	2. remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Rembrances as in S4 Ep 8 of Legend of Korra but a little more Korrasami based to help move the story forward and see how they stand moving forward with their friendship and feelings for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than what I’m used to writing. Any feedback would be appreciated. Hope anybody reading this enjoys :)

After a long day at work Asami made her way back home, she was debating on whether she should invite Korra over for a sleepover. They used to have them all the time before the attack, when they finally started becoming closer. Whether it was in the Sato mansion during their short break between Harmonic Convergence and the Red Lotus, or sneaking into each other's rooms at Zaofu they always had the best of times.

Things had changed drastically, she knew that. Deep down she knew Korra felt it too. Tenzin had always told them "when we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change." a quote from his Airbending father, of course.

It was true, Korra had definitely hit her lowest point. In ways Asami witnessed first hand, in other ways she couldn't possibly imagine. With that she changed, the engineer felt it the first time they reconnected. The once melodramatic and hot headed teen she grew to love was now a kind, compassionate, and even patient adult.

But she had also changed as well, through her father's betrayal. Then almost losing her company and having to fight tooth and nail to get it back. Finally, and likely the most painful, watching Korra risk her life and almost die in the process, and losing her for what felt like an eternity.

It was scary realizing how much they both changed in those three years. Her hands trembled as she picked up the telephone and rang the number to the Air Temple Island router. Was it a good idea? Should she wait until a better time?

"Tenzin speaking, how may I help you." the Airbender spoke articulately.

Asami took a deep breath, putting the speaker close enough so that he could hear. "It's... Asami. Is Korra busy? I needed to speak with her."

"She's not busy at the moment. I'll send an Air Acolyte to grab her. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's good. Great actually, I was going to ask her if she wanted to stay over. I'm not interfering with any training am I?"

"Nope." he replied, "She's all yours."

Obviously Asami knew what he meant by the phrase but nonetheless she still felt a slight flutter in her stomach, it didn't help that soon after Korra started speaking.

"Hey Sami' how's it going?" Korra asked, trying to sound like she hadn't just ran over from across the island to take this call.

Spirits, she loved Korra's voice. Not hearing it for three years had taken its toll.

"Good, thanks for asking... Did you... want to maybe come over and spend the night?" she said, barely whispering the last part.

"Like old times?" Korra asked joyfully.

Asami could feel her breathtaking smile through the phone and couldn't help but reciprocate the same happiness, letting the nervousness she felt slip away, if only for a moment. The fact that Korra was so excited for things to get back to any sense of normalcy made her excited.

Regardless of the uncertainty with the Earth Empire she knew one thing for sure. She had Korra and that was enough. 

"How was your day?" Asami questioned, realizing she hadn't thought to ask yet.

She knew Korra had probably been pretty busy with training but she loved listening to her friend talk about her day, talking in general. Just as she thought, Korra had spent most of the day training.

"How bout I pick up some take-out? You must be hungry. Pack your stuff and meet me at the house." she suggested.

Korra let out a lighthearted sigh, shaking her head with a slight smile forming on the curve of her lips no matter how hard she tried to stop it. "You know me too well. Sounds like a plan, I'll see you soon."

For the remainder of the time on Air Temple Island Korra was a heap of unkempt excitement. Rushing to finish her chores so she could pack a bag and leave for her friend's house. Much to her annoyance Tenzin had stacked on a few extra chores. There wasn't much use in complaining so she simply rushed to get them done.

"Why don't I take care of that for you?" A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

She turned around to see Pema leaning over her as she brushed one of the sky bison's fur, the bison had gotten into a big batch of thorn bushes and Korra had been given the job of taking care of the young thing.

"Are you sure? You look busy enough as it is..." Korra chuckled with enthusiasm, pointing behind her, over at Meelo who was climbing up a tree trying to get Poki down from some of the branches near the top.

"Meelo get down from there!" she shouted. Her motherly tone made Korra flinch despite the fact it wasn't aimed at her. "Sorry about that, and of course. Go visit your friend."

"Thank you so much Pema!" she beamed, running out of the stables.

Korra quickly made her way through the Air Acolyte quarters to her small room. After packing a decently sized bag she made her way to the ferry. Tenzin had offered to drop her off but decided she would rather take the time to clear her head.

—

"Order for an 'Asami Sato!'" an employee called out sliding the bags of food across the counter.

"Thanks." she said, pulling a wad of cash out of her pocket, handing it to the young man and leaving.

She was surprised at how little the wait was, most restaurants took thirty minutes to an hour to serve a full meal. At this new place you could get one in less than ten.

When Mako recommended the place to her weeks ago she was hesitant. 'Fast food' was becoming increasingly popular around the city, it turned out however he was right. One quick whiff of the smell wafting throughout the car told her it was going to be as good as he had described.

She pulled into the driveway, parked her car and got into the house. The inside was spotless, due to the cleaning spree she had gone on before she had left. Of course she could have had the maids do it but she figured anything to help calm her nerves.

A knock on the door sent a jolt through her body as she began to unpackage the food. So much for calming down. She peaked near the door, looking through the glass section to confirm the person waiting was her friend.

"Come in!" she shouted, preparing herself to see Korra once again.

"Thanks for inviting me over." she said, as she took her coat off and set her bags by the stairs to take up later.

"I brought some sweets Pema made, I know you're a fan of her cooking." Korra continued to trail off as she walked into the kitchen.

No amount of preparation could have been enough for this moment. It was like she was back at Kwong's all over again, watching Korra push a piece of hair back and blush. 

"Oh, you're the best!" she exhaled, leave it to Korra to remember little details like that. "I can't believe you remembered that."

The last part slipped out, Asami had been referring to the week spent on Air Temple Island. Before Korra went to the South Pole, Pema would cook the two meals after healing sessions. The room had gone silent, Korra simply smiled.

"I was going through a really bad time. I know I was hard to handle and maybe a little bit of a pain in the ass sometimes but I really appreciated you being there for me." breaking the silence was easy, keeping the conversation going was another task.

"I wasn't much of a person after the accident. You were the only one who didn't treat me like broken goods." she continued, as they sat down together at the table.

—-

**Air Temple Island, Three years ago**.

"I'm not going!" Korra shouted, matter of factly.

It was time for another one of her healing sessions, on paper it sounded nice enough. However, her internal injuries were extensive which made the process excruciatingly painful. Stronger than the ache of all the bumps and bruises plastered across her arms, stomach, legs, and back.

What was the point of going to healing sessions that were only putting her in more pain? To her there was no point. Part of her wished everyone would just leave her alone. All the sad looks, the apologies, the speeches about how strong she was or that it would get better. She despised it.

"Sweetie, you have to let the doctors heal you." Senna explained as patiently as possible.

The young Waterbender knew deep down her mother was trying to be kind, maybe even attempting to comfort her. All she could see was another authority figure treating her like a helpless child, it disgusted her.

"Just get out." she tried yelling, though it came out as more of a broken whimper. Senna, Tenzin, and Tonraq decided it would simply be best to cut their losses and try again later.

She had already cried so many times the past few weeks that any attempts were met with a stinging pain in the corner of her eyes. Her whole body was sore, and the pit in her throat and stomach had grown more intense. Nothing a nap couldn't help, she thought to herself.

She rolled her wheelchair around to align it with the bed, attempting to make the shift from the chair to the bed by herself. Just as she was about to get on the bed the chair slid out from under her and she hit the ground with a thud. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the breaks on the wheels unlocked after all.

When she realized what had happened she finally let the defeat sink in. The once mighty "Avatar Korra" was now incapacitated and confined to a wheelchair. Clearly, incapable of taking care of her own basic needs anymore. She didn't attempt to get up or call out for help, instead she laid there on the ground, for a few hopeless moments.

"Korra?" a soft velvet voice called out, followed by a knock on the door. "Are you okay, can I come in."

"I guess." she sighed.

Asami slowly crept in, closing the door behind her. Initially looking towards the bed. Then glancing towards the floor as if she expected her to be there.

Asami knew how Korra operated, acting extremely worried was only going to irritate her more than she already was. She tried to sound as neutral as possible, acting like she hadn't heard the crashing sound of Korra's back hitting the floor moments ago.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked.

"More comfy than my bed, you should try it." Korra joked, secretly thankful for Asami's discrepancy whether it was subconscious or not. 

Asami smiled, and much to Korra's surprise, moved the chair out of the way and laid next to her on the ground. 

"Oh yeah... so much more comfy than your fleece-lined bed sheets." the engineer groaned, shifting and stretching her neck slightly.

"It's not." Korra snapped. Not angrily, or at least not anger pointed towards Asami. "I fell. I'm laying on the floor because I fell and I can't get up by myself and I pushed everyone away."

"You didn't push everyone away." she whispered. "You'll always have me. You know that, and the others are just worried about you, same as I. We want you to get better."

"The avatar is needed in the Earth Kingdom. I know, Raiko won't ever let me forget how much deadweight I am to the group right now." She grunted.

"Don't say that. I don't care about the Avatar. I want you, Korra." she paused, realizing what had just come out of her mouth. "I want you to get better, then you can worry about your 'Avatar duties'"

Korra noticed how she said 'Avatar duties' mockingly, as if it were the least of anybody's concerns. The problem was people were concerned, maybe not her, but definitely Raiko. Probably most of the Earth Kingdom citizens, and a majority of world leaders were all looking to her.

Asami couldn't help but pull Korra closer when she heard and saw her heaving. Whether it was out of exhaustion, frustration, sadness, or a combination of all three. Asami knew she was overwhelmed and with good reason.

She never pegged herself as the type to fall asleep on the floor. Then again there wasn't much she wouldn't do for her friend.

—-

**Present time**

"I'll always be there for you Korra. No matter what happens. Spirit, knows you were there for me."

The time after her father was imprisoned, and then again after Varrick betrayed her and Future Industries was one of the loneliest of her life. Yet regardless of whatever drama or 'boy troubles' were going on at the time Korra always made herself available for a talk, sleepover, or gym session.

"I don't know what I would have done after my father without you guys, more importantly without you."

"You say you'll always have my back, I hope you know what goes around comes around. Always." Korra responded sincerely.

They worked together clearing the garbage from the table, cleaning the kitchen up a little, as well as washing and drying the dishes. Asami marveled at the fact that Korra still remembered where everything was located, only having to ask where the plates were- they'd been moved since her last visit.

Afterwards they made their way to Asami's bedroom, Asami got changed into a plain nightgown, and Korra got into a tank top and pajama pants. They spent a long while giggling over celebrity gossip, reading magazines, listening to the radio, among other things.

It felt nice to be a teen again. Maybe it was true she was in her twenties now, but most of her teen years had been stripped away from her. Whether it was living in isolation for unspoken reasons, fighting against horrible criminals, or working through her own issues; mental and physical, she had been forced to grow up quick. Just as most avatars like her were.

She wondered if Asami went through the same troubles. The engineer never talked about her personal life or even her childhood, Korra had known her long enough to know it was a touchy and difficult subject.

"Hey Asami?" Korra asked after much internal deliberation. 

"Yeah?"

"What did you say about your dad earlier? Do you miss being close with him?"

——

**The Sato Mansion, 13 years ago**

"And that's how they make a Sato-Mobile!" Hiroshi exclaimed proudly. 

The little girl sitting on his shoulders was in awe, walking around the gigantic factory filled with sporadic noises and large equipment. New cars were being produced every couple of minutes, it was mesmerizing, new, and thrilling.

"I want to make cars like daddy!" she cheered excitedly.

"You will. I'm sure of it, the spitting image of your father." Miss Sato teased, lifting the young girl out of her fathers grasp.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, engulfing her in a tight hug before putting her down and brushing off her dress.

"Yes! Daddy took me to his work, and I'm going to be an engineer just like him!"

Asami looked up to see her father smiling at her in silence, her mother was now doing the same. She wasn't sure whether to find it humorous or weird.

"What?" she giggled.

Little did she know it was simply the adoring stare of two extremely proud parents, grateful of their little gift from the spirits.

"You do me a favor Asami." Yasuko said. "If you're going to be a great engineer like your dad you have to promise me one simple thing."

The young girl nodded excitedly and Yasuko continued as they made their way out of the factory and into a small carriage.

"No matter how hard things may seem. You always do the right thing." she urged. "Just like your father always chooses to do. There are people in this world who misuse the power they possess. Never turn into one of them." 

She agreed without hesitation. The promise seemed simple enough to her. The promise of a naive child, with no way of knowing what was to come.

**Days later...**

It was midnight, Yasuko Sato was in her office doing paperwork when she heard the shatter of a window. She quickly jumped into action. Robberies had been happening in the area often, she could only hope the intruders were just looking for a couple of Yuans.

She ran up the stairs and into Asami's room.

"Get up darling, now." she whispered, to which the little girl groaned through a stretch. "Shh shh, quiet now. I need you to be super quiet. Can you do that for me?"

She simply nodded as her mother led her downstairs. And near the door, she opened it quickly.

"Go get the neighbors, tell them to call the cops for mommy. Don't come back no matter what you see. Okay. Run. Now!" Yasuko shouted, and shoved the young girl outside.

Right before the door slammed shut a blast of fire seeped through. The bright orange hue of the fame hurt her eyes as they adjusted to the moonlight. The force of the gust had knocked her off her feet, scraping her knees in the process.

She ran, it didn't matter that she wasn't sure what was happening. She had enough intuition to know it was bad. Even when she wanted to stop and go back to her mom she didn't, she was always an obedient child. 

Yasuko was thankful for that. She wouldn't have to worry about her daughter witnessing what she knew was about to happen when the disguised triad member came at her with a fist of flames.

After what seemed like forever running up hill she finally reached her closest neighbors. She banged on the door so hard her hands hurt, tears were falling down her cheeks both from the pain of the hardwood door, and the fear and uncertainty. Her knees were covered with blood that was now seeping through her pajama pants.

A young man she knew to be 'Mr. Wei' opened the door. 

"Asami? What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Mommy's in trouble. She said call the police." she cried out.

"Oh, come in, come in. Did she say anything else?" he asked, picking up the phone and dialing the Republic City Police Station.

"No." she whispered.

Moments later the police arrived, "You stay here with Jun." He said, referring to his wife. 

"Where is my mommy?" she asked, still sniffling as Miss Wei tried to comfort her.

"We'll find her soon. Did you want to pick out a song on the record-player." she offered, pointing to the small stand with a couple dozen recordings sitting on the side.

"Mhm!" she said, walking over to sit on the floor by her. 

Many hours passed by as Miss Wei cleaned her wounds up and tried her best to keep the little girl's mind off of what was happening. The longer she stayed the less hopeful she became that everything in the Sato Mansion was alright. Her worst fears were later confirmed.

The distraction was only temporary. When her dad came to pick her up she learned her mom wasn't there. That she was never coming back. The funeral was weeks later, her dad wouldn't let her attend it. Stating that 'she was too young to understand'.

He was right. She didn't understand why her mom was gone. How could she understand something so horrible? Little did she know her father didn't understand either, and he was plotting heinously to avenge their loved one.

—-

**Present Time**

"Sometimes." she sighed.

It was a hard topic to talk about, mostly because she never fully worked through all the anger, betrayal, and sadness she felt until recently.

"I miss our talks and days working together on new Satomobiles." she started, part of her still hesitant to open up. She was never particularly good at feelings. 

"But everytime I think of the good, my mind always wanders to all the secrets he kept, all the promises he broke, how far he was willing to go. He was willing to kill me, sometimes I doubt I can ever forgive him for that."

"I wish I was never right. I remember being so determined to prove he was a criminal. Now I'd do anything to change it." Korra sighed.

"It's okay Korra." She sighed, falling back onto the soft array of pillows on her bed. "Things are different now."

"That I can relate to." she chuckled, rolling to the side to face Asami. "Although I am glad some things haven't."

The silent glances exchanged caused a breathlessness in the young Avatar. Asami was everything to her. Her best friend, the most loyal person she knew, and the only one she trusted her heart and soul with. She was beautiful and brilliant, all without effort even when her makeup was taken off for the night. Especially when they made stupid jokes about Mako and Bolin, and said dumb things to eachother for no apparent reason.

So when Asami reached over and caressed the side of her face she couldn't help but melt into her touch. Korra wouldn't mind letting Asami touch her like this everyday for the rest of her life. It was peaceful, easy even, unlike so many things she had to deal with.

"Sorry." Asami responded, mistaking her appreciation for confusion. "You had some strays." she joked, making fun of Korra's obvious case of bed head .

"Thanks." she murmured, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

It was getting late. Asami had a long day of work ahead of her, Korra guessed. She could tell the young girl was trying to hold in a yawn. The thought of Asami trying to stay up so they could spend more time together made her feel special, but she didn't want to be the reason she was tired the next day while she was trying to work.

"Hey, I'm kind of tired. You wouldn't mind if I passed out would you?" she asked, trying not to smile at the slight relief on Asami's face.

"That's okay, I'm a little tired too if I'm being honest." she admitted.

Although she didn't feel all that tired to begin with, sleep came surprisingly easy. Likely the effects of a long and emotional day's toll on her body. She fell asleep soon after Asami.

She wasn't sure what time it was when she realized she was still half awake, although she was still extremely groggy, an unsettling sound disturbed her. She opened her eyes, looking around in confusion because this wasn't Asami's room.

In fact, this was one of Suyin's guestrooms in Zaofu. 'Did Kuvira capture me?' she thought to herself. That wouldn't make sense because she would be held in a prison not a guest room, nor would she be in Zaofu. Asami was gone, and Naga was sitting by her bed.

"Naga?" she whispered, realizing she rode the ferry to Asami's house.

She sat up on the side of the bed, swinging her feet to the side, a jangling sound followed by two objects hitting the floor with a clang startled her. Chains, she realized, she was connected to broken chains once again. She blinked, and there she was again- near Laghima's Point. 

Zaheer slammed her into a wall knocking the air out of her lungs. She was burning, everything ached. All her muscles felt like fire, her throat was raw, she couldn't see unless she squinted until her eyes were nearly closed.

She tried to fight, she really really tried. But once again the leader of the Red Lotus was sucking the air out of her lungs using his newly affirmed elemental knowledge. She was tired and her vision was going black. Maybe this was a fight she wasn't meant to win after all.

Asami jolted awake from the shrill sound of a scream. Korra was beside her thrashing and crying in bed.

"Korra! Korra wake up!" she shouted. Trying desperately to shake her friend awake.

She just narrowly dodged a blast of fire, coming from her fist as she woke up, eyes wide as she stared at the offending palm in horror. Then reverting her eyes back to Asami. Her eyes were welled up with tears as she realized she was still in Asami's room in Republic City. Not in Zaofu, or Laghima's Point with that monster.

"Spirits Korra!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" She choked, slowly realizing what had happened.

"No, I'm not worried about that. You had a nightmare. You still have them?" she lulled, sitting up with her.

Korra was sitting up with her knees pressed to her chest, head caved down. "Mhm." she whispered.

"Korra..." Asami whispered. Rubbing her hand up and down her back. "Come here?" she offered her arms out.

Korra hesitantly laid back against the mechanic, relaxing slightly as Asami adjusted so they could both lay comfortably. Neither said anything, as Asami continued to stroke her back in soft, calming strokes like she remembered her mom doing to her when she was upset about something. She didn't stop until she heard the light snores, through soft self-soothing sniffles. 

She hoped that Korra felt safer, because she was. She always would be. Asami promised herself she would make sure of that one way or another


	3. harrowing encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to save Jinora and the other Airbenders from the unpredictable after math of Kuvira’s spirit vine rampage, Korra must face a figure from her past. Her friendship with Asami and the progress she’s made over the years are both tested.

For once the day had seemed to be relaxing. No special 'Avatar' business or duties to attend to. Korra was thankful for the small break, it'd been overwhelming to come back to Republic City right when the Earth Kingdom was in complete dissent but she was coping.

She had been by herself most of the day. Tenzin had some so-called 'Air-Nomad' business to attend to, meaning it was as good a time as any to sit and relax. Mainly practicing her bending and working out. The Young Waterbender was determined to get back to her former physique.

Much of her attention had been focused on Asami, their sleepover only days prior was great. Yet she couldn't get over how she felt when Asami held her, coercing her back to sleep. Like for the first time in a long time she felt safe and truly loved.

In the morning they acted as if nothing happened. The young avatar was actually quite thankful Asami didn't say anything about the incident. Another part of her was still constantly questioning if that was a normal thing or perhaps a moment between the two.

Was it possible that she had simply made the whole thing up? No, it couldn't have been that because Asami hands lingered in her hair for a few moments after she woke up. Tenderly stroking her friends scalp until they decided to go on with their day- unwilling to question or go into what had happened the night before.

That was until Opal interrupted, worried about her family. Korra felt absolutely horrible, her lackluster performance against Kuvira at Zaofu had caused Suyin and many of the Beifong's to be taken prisoner. Now, she had to sit and tell Opal there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

Just then the sound of whirling air caught the two off guard. "Guys, there you are!" Jinora exclaimed.

The young Airbender seemed worrisome as she informed Korra about what she described as 'a weird surge of spiritual energy' from the spirit wilds.

"So much for a peaceful day." Korra thought to herself. "Let's go check it out!" she ordered, the three taking off towards the city on their gliders.

The ride to the city wasn't long and soon the three found themselves outside of the mysterious spirit wilds.

"Maybe something happened to Ryu's group." Jinora suggested.

Korra thought it unlikely, the spirits had been relatively peaceful since Harmonic Convergence ended. There also weren't many people in the city willing to mess with anything relating to the spirits. Even most of the triads knew to keep their crime out of the wilds and away from the northern and southern portals.

After a few light hearted jokes, and even more searching Jinora became even more stressed. Something just didn't seem right here.

"Korra, Can't you feel how strange the energy is?" she asked.

"No...but maybe I can get a reading."

She hoped what she said was true. Ever since her connection with Raava was severed it was harder to connect with the spirits.

Jinora and Opal watched in awe as the Avatar walked over to a thick green spirit vine. Placing her hand on the side and tapping into the spiritual energy.

The vision that came to her was bad. The site of the Banyan-Grove tree overtaken by mecha tanks, specifically recruits sent by Kuvira. Even worse, it seemed as if they were trying to collect spirit energy.

Hundreds of people sawing away at vines even as the plants fought back viciously, whipping people onto the ground and breaking machinery in an attempt to quite literally keep their roots. Korra couldn't help but shutter as her grip on the vine loosened.

"Korra, what is it? Are you okay?" Opal asked, concerned by the body language presented by her friend.

She quickly explained to Jinora and Opal what she had seen Kuvira doing, and how it was somehow affecting the spirit wilds. Unfortunately, Jinora had been right.

"We have to tell Raiko." Opal pleaded. "This might convince Raiko and the other world leaders to finally take her down."

It wasn't something Korra wanted to think about. Just three years ago Kuvira had helped save her life. Single-handedly saved her dad's life and now she might have to take her out. For now, at least she decided it was best to worry about what was really at hand. Finding Ryu and the other tourists.

"We should make our way to city hall." Jinora said.

"Good idea." The other two exclaimed.

They made their way through the wilds as quickly as possible, through the downtown area of the city until they arrived at the large building in the center of the city.

"President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt." Korra started, but paused when she realized what she had really walked in on.

Firelord Izumi, Tenzin, Lin. Even Mako and Prince Wu all discussing what sounded like very important Earth Empire buisness. And just like always she wasn't involved. It hurt, maybe more than the initial attack, that after all this time. After all the work she had put in to get where she was, people still treated her like she was weak.

They still thought she was, the inkling of a thought stung. In truth she still thought of herself as weak, through nightmares and her blatant lack of connection to her avatar state she never fully admitted to others or herself that she might not ever get better. In fact the only time she felt even remotely normal in the past few years was during Asami's sleepover, she decided not to think too much about what that meant- not right now anyway.

"What's going on here?" she said, trying to muster a 'devoid of emotion' tone.

"You invited him, but not me?" she remarked once again, responding to Wu's unprofessional remarks.

"Please, Korra. It's not personal. We just thought, perhaps we called you into action a little too soon." Tenzin suggested.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. After all of her work, not even Tenzin, her mentor and greatest teacher believed she could do this.

"Don't act hurt." she thought to herself. "Again. You invited him, but not me?" a hint of annoyance slipped outright.

After Raiko said a few words that didn't quite register, Varrik and Bolin bursted in soon followed by Asami.

"Guys! Oh perfect! You're all here!" Bolin panted.

The duo looked mud-ridden, exhausted, and all around dirty in comparison to Asami striding in close behind them.

"Bolin?" Korra asked in disbelief.

Though she couldn't help looking behind him and at Asami who was unpacking what looked to be designs for weapons for cautionary purposes. The engineer gave her a small smile to which she gladly waved back, shooting her a dorky grin and placing her attention back to the situation at hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Raiko boomed, sending a splintering echo throughout the walls of the room. "Guards, remove these traitors!"

"No!" Bolin shouted, his attempts to explain were only ignored by the guards who seemed to be hellbount on completing their duties.

"Stop." Asami ordered. "They're here to help. Listen to what they have to say Raiko."

"How would you know?"

"One of them is my friend" She answered, smiling at Bolin and glaring at Varrick who was pointing a finger at himself with a ecstatic grin. "And why else would they be here?"

Raiko let out a large grumble, then ordered the guards to temporarily release them.

"Thank you Asami. Listen, I know we were wrong. We escaped Kuvira's army after seeing some crazy stuff she's done. She's out of control!" he panted.

"Also we have secret info you'll want to know so you can't get rid of us yet!" Varrick shouted.

"No one's getting rid of anyone." Korra assured. "We're just glad you're safe. What is this 'secret info' you're talking about?"

The two told them about the super weapon that they saw and heard about during their time with the great uniter. Then Korra realized what Kuvira was planning all along.

"Let me guess. It has something to do with spirit vines." she finished their explanation seamlessly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Varrick asked.

She went on to explain her visions to the group, Raiko thought a preemptive strike would be the best course of action but neither Tenzin nor Firelord Izumi wanted their respective nations involved, peace treaties and prolonged ward driving them from protecting the city unless it was the last option.

Eventually Raiko came to the decision to remain peaceful. Fortifying border security.

—

"Hey Asami, what are you doing here?" Korra asked, as she walked over to her and Mako.

"Well I was initially coming here to drop off some rough designs for weapons testing." she chuckled holding up a thick cream colored folder. "But then I spotted those two running for their lives down the streets so I decided to stay for a while. See what was going on."

"We should go talk to him." Korra said.

Mako agreed, he hadn't seen his brother since their little fight. He wouldn't say anything but both girls knew he missed having him around.

"Bolin, I'm so glad you're back." Mako announced.

Korra recognized the brief lapse of relief that ran through his face. It was the same one Asami gave her time and time again, whether it be on the floor of her small room in the South Pole or wrapped in her arms under the covers of silk blankets. It was nice to see Bolin back, to have all her friends with her once again.

"We were all so worried about you." Asami smiled, being the first to go in for a hug the others soon joined in.

"Thanks guys. Mako, I'm so sorry about the way we left things."

Asami listened to the way the young Earthbender went down on himself. She hadn't heard much about the brother's fight. Mako wasn't one to talk about his feelings, and she knew it wasn't her place to ask Korra. Apparently it had been worse than she thought.

"I hope that I'll be able to earn you guy's trust again." he said, finishing off his speech.

"If anyone's lost peoples trust it's me." Korra admitted. "Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt no one wants me around."

"I want you around." Asami admitted. "Korra, your still healing. No one's mad at you for that. Bolin, you made a mistake, and in the end you did the right thing. I'm so proud of both of you." she explained.

"You were just doing what you thought was right at the time." Mako added.

"Aww, I love you guys." the Earthbender gushed.

"Let's get back to my place." Mako suggested to Bolin. "We need to catch up, see you guys later?"

"Oh uh- sure!" Korra exclaimed, embarrassed at how excited she seemed.

She and Asami watched as the boys walked back to Mako's apartment, seemingly back to the best of friend's.

"You think they'll be okay?" she asked, sitting on a bench followed by the engineer.

"We've all been through worse hardships. They're brothers after all." she said. "Will..." she paused.

Asami had been thinking of that night for the past few days. Practically restless wondering if what had happened was still a normal occurrence for her. She desperately wanted to help Korra, but she was unsure if she knew how, or even if the avatar wanted her help.

"Will you be okay?" she asked moving her hand closer to Korra's, still afraid to be the one to make the first move in the light of day.

Korra was about to respond when Jinora's spiritual projection appeared in front of them. They both startled out of their position, jumping up as the young Airbender spoke.

"Korra, the vines! They're taking me, help!" she screamed just before the illusion dissipated, leaving them alone without a clue as to what just happened.

"That doesn't sound good..." Asami sighed.

The two swiftly ran over to the tourist area, Asami was wishing she hadn't chosen today of all days to wear heels. She heard Korra mumble a curse as they turned the corner of a fast food place to see that Lin Beifong and her legion of Metalbending cops were already lined across the premises.

"Let's go see what we can do to help." she shouted, running slightly ahead.

'Team Avatar is officially back to business' Asami thought to herself as she saw Mako.

"Mako what happened here?" she questioned.

The spirit vines were overgrown and a large section of what used to be tourist space was closed off by a mixture of gates, fences, and vines. All entangled around each other. It looked nothing like the setting she had passed by less than an hour ago to get to this part of town.

"Spirit vines gone crazy, we should talk to Beifong, help where ever we can." he stated, matter of factly.

She made her way to Beifong and Korra who were mid conversation. All she heard was "I know I'm not the old avatar I used to be but I can do this." Before a wild vine came through the wilds. It crashed into a large decoration wooden pillar, causing the building to collapse and ruining the string of lights that hung onto it.

"Be careful." Lin sighed.

"Asami, you help out here? Mako can you come help me?"

Both nodded and Korra was gracious that they were once a team again. "Korra?" Asami said, she turned around. Glancing at her best friend for what she hoped would be one out of many more times.

Korra's big, bright eyes met her own and for a silent moment she forgot what she was trying to say. "Be careful." she sputtered after regaining her composure.

"I will. I promise." she answered with that damn crooked smile that almost made Asami forget that Korra was likely about to throw herself head first into danger once again.

She made her way to help some tourists that had managed to escape get to questioning, or a healing shack depending on the severity of their injuries. As well as noting the extensive damage to some of the buildings- even ones she had developed. Nothing she couldn't fix later.

-

"Jinora!" Korra shouted.

Other than Mako and herself the place seemed empty. Their respective echos bounced throughout the air and the foggy atmosphere gave her the chills. Then a crackling sound from a building to their side alerted them of danger just before a batch of rampant vines came at them with a vengeance.

A swift round of air blasts and punches of heat were quickly sent in return of the surprise attack. Mako was soon swept up by one of the vines, only to be freed by Korra cutting the vine with a swipe of fire.

"Come on!" she yelled. Running to a building and Earthbending into the side so they could take temporary shelter.

"Korra, look!" the firebender exclaimed after Korra locked them into the building.

There they were. All of the Airbenders, enclosed in a case of some strange, glowy, green capsule of spirit energy. As if they were frozen or in some kind of deep sleep.

"It's Jinora and the rest of them. They're stuck in the spirit world." she said in response to Mako's confusion.

Mako wanted to use his bending to get them out but Korra stopped him, she learned the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to mess with spirits like that.

"Let me try." she offered, the Firebender agreed and stood back.

Korra bent the spare water on the ground nearby into large orbs that spanned around the vines. Her attempt to use the healing technique Unnalaq had taught her on spirits turned out to be no use either. Realizing any effort to keep doing it was useless, she dropped the water with a frustrated huff.

"Maybe if I meditate to the spirit world I can free them."

——

"I'm here... I did it!" she thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

But this wasn't the spirit world, yet somehow it was familiar. The mountains and large pillars of rocks all seemed to scream her name. She had been here before.

"This... isn't it the spirit word." she mumbled.

Just then a sudden gust of wind caught her attention, she had to pull her shortly chopped hair out of her face as she turned around. Sheer terror coursed theough her veins as she saw the man floating in the air- using a forgotten technique from thousands of years ago.

"ZAHEER!" she shouted, uncertain of whether she was angry or scared, and for what reasons she felt the emotions for specifically.

"No... No!" she shouted as he sent multiple gusts of air hurtling towards her.

Her arms went up in defense but it was no use, she was swept up and off her feet only to be sent crashing onto the ground near the edge of the pillar she was once standing tall on. A blast of fire she attempted to create only sent a shooting pain up the right side of her arm, along with a coarse groan that escaped from the back of her throat.

"You can't fight me and the poison." he sneered.

"I already fought the poison. I won." she thought to herself.

But it didn't matter because he was here again. It didn't matter that this was only some cruel illusion, he was here for a reason. Zaheer still affected her, she was still afraid. No matter how badly she wanted to pretend she wasn't.

"No! I got it out!" she cried out.

"You'll never get it out." he replied.

Suddenly she couldn't move her arms. The voliation of her arms were no longer her own, instead they were controlled by her worst enemy along with the rest of her body. Even knowing what happened next, she was terrified. When the bubble of air surrounded her head until her head pounded and her vision was blurred. Knowing she wasn't dying nor was she going to.

She awoke with a gasp in the same place she'd left Mako and her physical body behind. Her breaths came out raggedly and her body was dripping with sweat. Mako had asked some vague question which she only heard after he repeated for the third time.

"It's Zaheer." she sighed, answering his concerns.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder and helping her up.

"He's been haunting me ever since I fought him. I can't get any peace. It's like he's blocking me from meditating into the spirit world."

"Hey, I'm here for you. What do you need?"

The waterbender would have liked to say it didn't take her more than a second thought to make the decision she made. Part of her never wanted to see Zaheer again but she knew she had to if she wanted to save Jinora and the other Airbenders. Right now it was their only viable option.

"We need to go talk to Tenzin. He's not gonna like what I have to say but we're running out of options."

Mako gave her a stern glare in response to the mysterious statement but agreed. "You gonna tell me what you're planning?" he asked as they made their way out of the swampy area of the wilds.

"No. I know you'll try to stop me."

—

"I need to if I want to save Jinora and the others; there's no other way!" she debated with the Airbending master.

He had just shot down her request to face Zaheer for the first time since the after math at Laghima's Point. However, she wasn't planning on letting anyone involved out that easily. This was her chance to prove once and for all that she wasn't helpless, that she was still the avatar everyone remembered.

"You've lost faith in me too haven't you?" the words felt like a stab to the chest but she couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

For three years, everytime Tenzin saw her if was as if he was walking on ice around her. Every visit to the South Pole, every tough training session her intervened. Her mentor of all people still thought she was weak, maybe he was right- she'd much rather die than admit it.

"No one thinks I'm capable of anything anymore." she spat out.

"It's not that at all." Tenzin assured.

"I know I can do this." she pleaded once again, hoping Tenzin would take a chance like he once did when she was just a little hotheaded, naive, shadow of the person she is now.

"I'm just so worried for Jinora... I can't imagine if something happened to you too."

"Tenzin Please, I'll be okay."

Something she said must have clicked because the next thing she knew Tenzin was talking to Raiko about clearing the way for Korra to take a visit to the secluded prison where Zaheer was located.

—-

"Thank you both for coming." Raiko said to Asami and Varrick.

Asami was itching to get out of here, when she was helping around near the wilds she wasn't expecting to be pulled into an emergency meeting by Raiko. Nor was she expecting Varrick of all people to be here.

It seemed as Varrick was trying to pick an argument and she had little patience for his arrogance, especially when she had no idea where her friends were or what they were doing. Just as she was considering turning around and leaving the premises it seemed that the president got the hint.

"If Kuvira really is creating a super weapon, we're going to need the two brightest minds of Republic City working together to stop it."

"Nice speech" she thought to herself, it almost sounded like he genuinely cared about the city and it's citizens, almost.

"Whaddya say Asami? Partners again." Varrick grinned holding his hand out for a shake. Her face twisted into a cold glare that sent shivers down the man's spine.

"Fine. I'll help." She sighed. Varrick looked happy as ever until he felt his wrist turn back in a slightly uncomfortable way."But don't even think about double-crossing me again." she hissed.

Soon after she made her way out of the building, finding herself at the dock when she spotted the bright, unmistakable orange tint of Tenzin's robes. Along with Korra and Mako who were just about to board the boat. Korra and Tenzin were already talking by the time Asami walked up to the docks and got on board so she went to Mako.

"Sorry for leaving like that, Raiko pulled me into a meeting. Where are we going?" she asked.

Mako looked slightly uncomfortable, mostly because unbeknownst to Asami he wasn't sure if it was his place to tell her in the first place.

"Umm... Korra decided she wanted to face Zaheer." he reluctantly answered.

"She what?" Asami gasped, "Why in the spirits would you let her do that!" she yelled, pulling Mako to the other side of the boat so the other passengers couldn't hear their discussion.

"I didn't let her! Me and Tenzin tried to talk her out of it but she's set on doing this." Mako rebutted.

She tried to take a deep breath, he was right after all. There was nothing Mako, Tenzin, or even she could do to change Korra's mind. All she could do is support her friend and hope she wasn't in over her head. Maybe it was worth a try though.

"Korra... Can we talk?" Asami whispered, as she walked up to her and Tenzin.

The Nomad bowed and made small talk with the crew as well as the young firebender.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded. She wasn't one to beg, but she didn't know what to do. How else was she supposed to make Korra stay?

"I have to, I'll be okay. I promise." she whispered, trying to grab Asami's hand.

Asami batted her hand away, trying to remain calm but she felt her emotions running rampant. She knew she shouldn't have come here, why did she always feel the need to be involved?

"You said that last time and I almost lost you!" she yelled. Korra simply let her cry and yell. She knew how it felt to be that afraid, she also knew she was the reason Asami was in this much pain in the first place.

She was thankful everyone else on the boat happened to be in the inner part, otherwise they would have heard quite possibly the most private parts of her life.

"I watched you die. I- I thought you were dead..." shewhispered. "So please, we can find another way. Don't do this. I can't..." she paused, unable to find the way to say such simple words.

"I can't lose you Korra, not again." she wanted to scream out, but she couldn't. Instead the lump in her throat only deepened when Korra crossed her arms, and turned away from her.

"I have to Asami. I have to help them."

She watched in tears as Korra walked away, to some other part of the boat likely as far away from her as possible.

"But who's going to help you." Asami whispered once she was sure no one was around to hear. As if the words were a crime and everyone else, gospel.

The boat ride lasted another hour after their fight. Asami sat on the edge of the boat, watching Republic City vanish almost completely. Mako had came out to check on her once but seemed to get the hint she wanted to be alone relatively quickly.

"Go away Mako." she sighed, noticing a shadow that had appeared to the side of her.

The engineer glared at it when she realized that the figure was too large to be Mako's. Turning around to find none other than Tenzin standing beside her.

"May I?" He asked, motioning to the bench she was currently sitting on.

She nodded and scooted in the opposite direction to make enough room for him to sit comfortably.

"She can be... difficult sometimes. I know how scary this must be for you and Mako." he said empathetically.

"She just got back and she's already risking her life like she has something to prove." Asami sniffled, wiping the remainder of a stray tear off her face and looking back out towards the ocean.

"I do have something to prove." Korra snapped.

Her heart dropped, she hadn’t meant for her to hear that, especially not in that way. She tried to go after Korra but once the boat had been docked she was about twenty feet ahead of her walking with a couple of guards. They walked across the small Island and through a small opening of forest land before they got to the prison entrance.

“How are you feeling?” Mako asked.

“I’m feeling…” her thoughts drifted when she saw Asami looking at her with those eyes, a look on her face she couldn’t quite place as sadness, fear, or betrayal. Part of her didn’t even want to know how she felt. “Fine. I feel fine.”

“You should go talk to her.” Mako said after looking over his back to see Asami and Korra staring at each other.

Before she could come up with a counter Asami was approaching them. The Firebender took that as his cue to interrogate the guards about security precautions being taken at the new prison.

“Are you going to try to talk me out of this again?” Korra snapped.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this but-“

“You don’t understand?” Korra interrupted with a gut-wrenching laugh. “You don’t understand?!” she repeated once again.

She grabbed Asami’s hand, and started walking back through the brush and over to the shoreline.

“Korra what is wrong with you?” Asami yelled.

“You see that?!” Korra yelled, pointing her finger over to their now, barely visible home.

“Republic City?” Asami responded.

“The city’s fine. So maybe I can forgive myself for that. Maybe the city doesn’t need me like it did before, I can live with that.” she rambled.

“But what about them?” She said pointing Eastward.

Asami looked at where she was pointing but as far as the naked eye could see there was no one or nothing in that direction.

“About a thousand miles away is the Earth Kingdom.” she paused, completely ridden with guilt and struggling to keep herself together. “When I left it was in ruins.”

“That’s not true.” Asami tried to reason.

“But it is! The queen was dead and I was so weak and hurt that I left the nation with a teenage prince who was too afraid to rule his country and a guard from Zaofu who turned out to be a facist!”

The CEO wasn’t sure what to say, she knew Korra still felt guilty from time to time about the turn of events but she wasn’t aware of how deep the problem really ran.

“Do you realize how insane that is? Who does that?” Korra chuckled.

“I did.”

“What?” the avatar responded in confusion.

“After the Equalist downfall. I blindly trusted Varrick with my company, I ended up unknowingly helping him fuel the war. I made things worse, but it wasn’t my fault.” She took a deep breath and looked up to face Korra.

“I was taken advantage of when I was at my worst. You were too and that’s not your fault.” she whispered. “And it doesn’t make you weak either. I have your back. I’m just really scared for you.”

It took everything in her not to cry when Asami hugged her. Circumstances disregarded Asami’s hugs had been a long time weakness for her, right now she wasn’t sure if she could handle the affection.

“I’m here for you okay. Come over when you’re ready. I’ll tell them you needed a minute.”

Korra nodded and watched Asami disappear into the brush. She practiced a few combat moves just to be prepared, did a short meditation session, and a calming breathing exercise before deciding it was time to finish this once and for all.

“You got this Korra. You can do this.” she said to no one in particular.

The walk back was nerve wracking so she tried to keep a steady jogging pace until she could be seen by others to make it go by quickly. She rejoined the group and they made their way inside the building and down the elevator into a small room outside the enclosed cell.

Much to Tenzin’s dismay, and Asami’s though unspoken; Korra decided not to let anyone come with her to reunite with her enemy. Convincing herself she could do this on her own because in her mind she had too.

Asami watched in total dread as Korra followed the orders of one of the White Lotus guards and disappeared out of her reach, now closer to Zaheer than her own friends.

-

“I figured you would show up sooner or later.” Zaheer mumbled from his perch in the air.

His intact chains dangled in the free air, similarly to how Korra’s broken ones jangled as she used firebending to help her fly through the air while she fought the very criminal she’s choosing to approach right now. She couldn’t speak, or talk. Every moment she stood here brought her closer to reliving those horrible memories.

“So…” he continued. “You must really be in trouble ifyou came all the way down here to see me.”

“I came here to look you in the eye and tell you, you have no power over me. I will no longer be scared of you.”

For a fleeting moment it was true. She wasn’t scared, not of him, or getting hurt. In fact she only felt one thing- unrelenting anger. There was no way she was leaving this horrible place, not until she knew that Zaheer was just as defenseless as she felt for so long.

But then, he flew towards her at full speed, his face contorted into a nightmarish form as he crept closer to her with every millisecond. Only to be stopped by the chains that pulled him back a bit as he reached the end of his line with a maniacal laugh.

She realized that she had been moved, that he once again deemed her weak, made her feel defenseless as if she were the one in chains rather than him.

“I guess it didn’t work.” he chuckled. “You still seem scared.”

“This was a mistake.” she murmured, slowly backing away. Too afraid to even turn her back to him.

“I know why you’re here.” he said, the silence that followed allowed for his voice to echo off the walls in a way that made the whole scene even more dramatic than it already was.

“You don’t know anything about me!” She angrily shouted back.

“You can’t go into the Spirit World.” he confessed for the both of them.

Korra tried not to seem affected as the prisoner explained just how he knew, gossip of wandering spirits seemingly traveled like wildfire.

“You can meditate into the spirit world from here?!” she sputtered.

She couldn’t understand how she, the avatar, traveled to some of the most spiritual places in the world only to constantly be veiled unsuccessful. Yet someone like him could do it from the comfort of a small cell easily.

“It doesn’t feel very spiritually charged.” she grunted, a hint of jealousy spewing out that she hoped he didn’t notice. How do you even explain being jealous of such a person?

“This is your problem. Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy and you can’t even tap into it.”

Infuriating, any fear she felt once again flowed down the drain. She wasn’t going to be told she was inadequate by the person who did this to her, not in this lifetime.

“No, my problem is you!” she said, raising her hand defensively at the chained up man. “You poisoned me! You ruined me!” she shouted with disdain.

To her surprise he listened. Listened as she explained how she used to be the Avatar, an unstoppable force of nature now deduced to going to her enemies for help.

“Blaming me is a crutch to make you feel better.” he responded calmly. “It’s not going to help you recover.”

“I thought seeing you face-to-face would put an end to all of this. Maybe it’s time I realize I’ll never be the same.” she admitted.

Unsure of what she was doing here. Or why she was revealing this to a practical stranger who definitely didn’t care about her or her well-being, and why it was easy. Easier than talking to her own friends, maybe she didn’t need to worry about being weak. Zaheer already saw her as just that, there was no one in this room she could possibly disappoint.

Their conversation, Korra realized, had become parallel; they had what the other person wanted, but for their own reasons didn’t want it themselves. Zaheer had Korra’s sense of security, he didn’t have to worry about keeping people safe, keeping himself safe, or anything regarding the outside world. On the other hand Korra had Zaheer’s power, she was simply too afraid, or unable to figure out what to do with it.

“Before you were always talking about chaos and freedom. Then you took out the Earth Queen and created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. Thanks for that!” she yelled, punctuating her sentence by throwing her arms into the air.

“She needs to be stopped.” he responded.

“Well I can’t stop her unless I get over this block!” she retorted.

Then Zaheer suggested something insane, absolutely insane. That he would lead Korra into the Spirit World, she wanted to reject his offer. To run for her life and never visit this cruel man again, but in reality what choice did she have? Then, quite possibly since the first time she’d ever met Zaheer he admitted he was wrong. That he was partly responsible for how Kuvira came to be.

“I’ve come this far. What have I got to lose?” she shrugged defeatedly, sitting down on the cold ground and crossing her legs into a proper meditation stance.

She listened to Zaheer talk, the sound of his voice until she was back at Laghima’s Point. But this time she was in control, she was no longer in danger, the past had played out and she was alive and safe. Here, in a prison, but she was the free one, not Zaheer. She was free.

When she opened her eyes the Spirit World was laid put before her, more beautiful than she remembered it being all that time ago. Spirits and strange animals and plants passed them as she took a moment to take everything in.

“I did it, and you lead me here. Do you know where Jinora and the other’s are?”

“No, but you do.” He said, then vanished as quickly as he came.

A bright glow overtook her and a familiar warmth took over her whole body. “Raava, I missed you. Where have you been?”

_I have always been inside of you._

“Can you help me find Jinora?”

Raava, used her powers to transport the Avatar to a large orb that held Jinora and the others. The what would have otherwise been a long journey, was greatly shortened,

“How do I release their spirits?” Korra asked.

_You must bend the energy within._

“But I’m powerless in the Spirit World!” She replied, holding her arms up, unsure of what her lost friend meant.

_No, you’re most powerful here._

In the Spirit World you’re connected to all spiritual energy.

With Raava’s guidance, Korra struck an idea. She walked towards the orb of energy, held her hand up to it, and went into the avatar state for the first time successfully; using an advanced version of the healing technique she tried earlier to free the Airbenders. The spirits dissipated and Korra hoped they were returning to their rightful bodies in the Physical World.

—

“I can’t forgive you for what happened. But thank you for helping now.” Korra said as the door to the exit of the cell opened.

“Do me a favor and take out that dictator for me Avatar.” Zaheer chuckled, preparing to continue his meditation.

“I’d rather do it for the Earth Kingdom. Whatever helps you sleep at night though.” she responded blankly.

She pressed the button on the side of the door that signaled to the White Lotus guards on the other side that she was ready to come out. Minutes later the first door opened, then closed completely when she walked in, followed by the second. When it opened She saw Asami and Mako waiting for her.

“Asami can we talk…alone?” she asked, hinting at Mako to leave and that they would catch up.

“What? Oh… Oh okay umm. Well I’ll be waiting in the boat then.” he said, making his way out of the room.

“It wasn’t okay for me to act like that. Sometimes I just get so set on doing something I don’t think of others and you had- woah!” she yelped as Asami crashed into her, holding on as tightly as she could.

“Are you okay?! Is that- Did he do that to you?” she said, peeling back part of the tank top she was wearing to reveal a scratch on her shoulder that had dried blood around the sliced skin.

She blushed and quickly pulled the strap back onto place. “uhmm no, probably from one of the vines… like I was saying you had every right to be worried. I just wanted to prove myself.”

“You already have Korra. You’re so strong and we all know that. I know that. Even so you don’t have to do any of this alone.” she whispered, planting her chin on Korra’s head as the Avatar buried her face into her neck.

Asami started to feel a wetness on the side of her neck and realized Korra was silently crying. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” she whispered those phrases repeatedly to her friend like a mantra.

“Hey guys? Tenzin’s getting impatient, we need to get going- is everything okay?” Mako asked.

Asami angrily waved him off, Korra lifted her head and mumbled a confirmation that they’d be there soon. “Feel better?” Asami asked, wiping the tears from her eyes with a red handkerchief she had in her pocket. Korra simply nodded as they left.

“Thank you.” she whispered as they sat together on the bench of the large boat, watching Republic City coming into view.

“For what?” Asami asked, slightly intrigued.

“For being there. For being there whenever I need you.” she whispered leaning her head against the engineer’s shoulder and relaxing for the first time since the early morning


	4. complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra spend the day (and part of the night with eachother) while working through althe stress of preparing Republic City for the upcoming conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Korrasami moments in this chapter :)) hope anyone reading enjoys. If you have any feedback please don’t be afraid to leave a comment. Thx for the read!

"Are you sure it looks good?" Asami asked, wiping a bit of oil onto her white tank top and standing back to look at the first official Mecha-Suit prototype.

"Listen, I'm no engineer but this looks amazing. How does it work?" Korra replied.

Asami taught her everything about the design; the materials used, why her and Varrick opted for one design over another similar one, the issues they had so far, even the inspiration for the project. Korra tried her best to understand, though she was never skilled quite like Asami in these types of settings.

Nonetheless, Asami gladly answered all of her questions. Explaining everything as well as she possibly could until all the missing pieces clicked together. It wasn't just that she was curious about the project although it was interesting to say the least.

The most intriguing thing was Asami herself. The way her lips curled upward whenever she figured out a solution. Or the way her piercing green eyes lit up when she got lost in the conversation. Even what Korra thought was a small blush when she handed Asami the exact tool she needed without being asked.

They were a well oiled machine, working together in the same room once again. For Asami, it was definitely something she needed getting used to as well. In fact the way Korra tilted her head slightly to the side like a confused puppy threw her for a loop the first time.

Then it hit her that Korra had always made that look when she was confused, ever since they'd first met. She made that same look when Asami suggested that they go race car driving years ago. So why did she feel so different now? 

"This is- Wow- I don't even know what to say. It's amazing Asami. You are amazing." Korra gushed, unwilling or rather unable to hide her admiration.

"Thank you, although I do have to give some of the credit to Varrick." 

"Screw Varrick! Are you kidding? This was all you, I'm so proud of you." the Avatar said, ushering closer and placing her hand on Asami's thigh.

"Look. The way I see it. You stayed, even when things got hard. No matter how much Varrick helped- all I see when I look at this is you."

"You're proud of me?" Asami whispered, her lips trembling. 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Korra teased, pushing the stray hairs from the CEO's ponytail back behind her ear.

No one ever said that to her, not since she could remember. Maybe her mom said it once, in a memory she had long since forgotten. Perhaps her dad said it before he became a hollow shell of the man he once was. Circumstances aside; Korra was here giving her approval, telling her she was worth every ounce of praise she was receiving for the first time in her life. 

And for once, it was enough. Asami didn't question whether it was a cruel joke. Or when it would be taken from her because unlike most things in life Korra wasn't cruel. She was kind, loving, and simply good.

"Why are you crying? This is a good day." Korra whispered, pulling her in for a hug.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was happy?" Asami sniffled and rubbed her cheek against part of Korra's shoulder and burying her head into her neck.

"This time I might. I'm happy too. So, so happy." Korra sighed, contently. 

Korra wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that. Maybe it was only a few minutes, perhaps it was more like hours. She could feel the small damp spot from Asami's tears dry up as time went on. Yet she didn't move, too afraid that any suddenness would scare her friend away because in reality she was scared herself. 

Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't think straight when Asami's arms were wrapped around her neck, when her own arms were around the engineer's waist. Finally, after some contemplation, Asami reluctantly pulled away. Unsure of what Korra was thinking, if Korra even was thinking, spirits know she wasn't.

She couldn't stop herself from moving closer until their foreheads were touching, for once things made sense. Korra made sense, maybe she was the only thing that ever would. Nothing felt as good, as scary, or even risky as being this close to her did. 

"Miss Sato." Akeno said, as swiftly as he had opened the door to the workshop. 

Korra and Asami pulled away from each other, sliding to opposite sides of the bench as if nothing had happened.

"Your meeting is in a few hours. Just wanted to remind you." he said then left, clueless to what he had just interrupted.

"Who was that?" Korra stuttered.

"Akeno. My butler." Asami muttered awkwardly.

"You're going to the meeting too?" The avatar infered.

"Y- yeah. I should probably go get ready. See you there?" Asami asked.

"Yeah... See you there." she confirmed, letting Asami walk her out of the workshop and outside.

It was then, Asami realized it wasn't practical to have Korra go all the way back to Air Temple Island and then come right back for the meeting, regardless of how painfully awkward the situation was for the both of them.

"Actually, why don't you just stay here for now? The ferry ride here and back isn't worth it." Asami teased. 

The pair went up to Asami's bedroom and Korra simply looked around in awe. She'd been in Asami's room plenty since they met for sleepovers and spending the day with each other. But something about the way her room was set up always took her by surprise.

Korra's room at Air Temple Island was small and minimalistic, surrounded in shades of blues and whites along with a light colored oak bed frame and woodwork along the walls. On the other hand, Asami's room was spacious, elegant, and dark. The hues of red and black set a nice contrast that was very pleasant to look at.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Make yourself at home. I'll be quick."

"Mhm, sure sure." Korra chuckled.

"What?" 

"Not once has Asami Sato ever gotten ready 'quick'" Korra chuckled, harder this time, even managing to pull a small chuckle out of her friend who gave her a small punch to the shoulder.

"I promise. We only have a couple hours and I still have to do my makeup and hair."

"Oh be quiet!" Asami giggled after Korra shot her an all knowing glare, signaling that she had only proved her point.

Thirty minutes later, Korra heard the water turn off and five minutes after that Asami walked back into the room with her robe on and a towel over her hair.

"See I can be quick." Asami said, with her hands over her hips.

Korra tried not to stare, only Asami could look that flawless after a shower. "I take half that! Try again next time." She giggled.

"Ughh whatever." she groaned. Opening the door to her closet and rummaging through the drawers and hangers.

"Which one?" Asami asked. 

Korra looked up from a magazine she was reading to pass the time. Asami held two outfits in her hand; Tight black dress pants with a red button up shirt, or, one black stocking with a similar colored skirt, a nice red shirt with a belt to cuff it at the waistline and a black coverup to tie it together.

"The second one." Korra said pointing to the outfit with the skirt.

Asami smiled, walking back into the closet and getting dressed. "Are you coming?" she asked after she got out.

"Where?" Korra replied, looking up to see Asami near the bathroom.

Then she remembered what Asami was referring to, they always used to stay in the bathroom with each other while the other got ready. It was a fun way to chat before a stressful meeting or cool down after a fun get together.

Korra nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Opting to sit on the counter top a few feet away from Asami, curiously watching her do her own make up.

She never really understood Asami's thing with makeup. She definitely didn't need it, although it never really hurt either. All she knew was that it made her happy and she always seemed to have fun while putting it on so Korra never really said anything about it.

"My mom used to let me put makeup on her." Asami said out of the blue, as if she knew what Korra was thinking.

"I was horrible at it, she usually looked like a clown afterwards but it made me so happy. My dad hated it but we never listened to him." she continued, finishing a touch of concealer and blending it in.

"I always wondered how you were so good at it." Korra said.

"After she died I practiced, alot, I think my dad was annoyed with how much money I was spending on the products but it didn't matter to me." she paused. " It was the only thing that..."

"Made you feel closer to her?" Korra finished.

"Exactly." Asami confirmed, starting on her eyeshadow. 

"I know it's probably gonna sound stupid, but..."

"It's not stupid." Asami smiled sincerely, "Tell me."

"When I left for Republic City I missed my parents. Every single day. I missed them so much it hurt." Korra explained.

"The only thing that would help was stealing one of Tenzin's ancient Southern Water Tribe cookbooks that he miraculously had in storage and cooking the meals my mom used to make."

"That's not stupid. If anything it was sweet." Asami said.

"Can I try something?" Asami asked, walking towards her with the bag of makeup and standing in between her legs. "You can take it off if you don't like it." she smiled.``

Even with Korra sitting on top of the counter, Asami's figure made it so they evened out at about the same height. Arguably, Asami was still taller by about an inch. She was close, close enough that her hips brushed against Korra's thighs. Not intentionally, or even inherently sexually. Still Korra couldn't find it in her to respond.

"Yes! Yeah. That's- yes." Korra answered after a minute of silence, internally cringing at the awkward answer she gave.

Asami simply smiled and started working. It took a good amount of convincing to let her apply mascara onto the Avatar's eyes, and an even better amount of reminding her to keep her eyes closed while she put on a nude shade of eyeshadow but once she was done she handed Korra a mirror.

Korra looked at her reflection. It wasn't that different, as promised Asami had kept it light. Opting for nude shades and things that brought out her natural features rather than bolder things like the lipstick Asami pulled off. Her lashes were a bit longer and darker and her eyes popped a bit more from the dark brown eyeshadow, and a hit of blush added a dash of color to her face.

"I like it." Korra whispered as if she were slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Sami." 

Asami had been running a brush through her hair when she paused as she realized what Korra had said.

"Sami?" the engineer questioned. "Have I been given a nickname? Well what am I supposed to call you?"

"Not my problem." Korra chuckled, picking at her nails.

"Nervous?" Asami glared at her, gently swatting her hands away from each other in an attempt to stop her from the bad habit.

"A little. You?" Korra responded.

"More dreadful, Varrick's going to be there."

"Ahhh." Korra stated blankly.

They both knew very well that Varrick was an extremely difficult man to work with. On one hand he was undoubtedly a genius; but on the other he was a loud, attention-seeking, former criminal. Nonetheless, Asami was forced to work with him for the time being. Not that she would refuse to especially when Republic City's wellbeing in the mix.

Korra was just about to add something in response to the CEO's initial statement when a few large rumbles took them both off guard. Korra held her stomach in embarrassment when she realized she had made the sound. Asami started giggling, followed by Korra which slowly died down until they made eye contact and once again burst into laughter.

"Come on." Asami gasped, still breathless. "I'll make us some food before we have to go."

About half an hour later Asami came into the living room and handed her a bowl of Southern Water Tribe noodles. 

"This is why you wouldn't let me help you cook!" Korra gasped, almost dropping the dish onto the couch out of peer excitement. "I can't believe you!? How did you even know how to make these?"

"Your mom." Asami teased, waving her fork in the air. "Also Kya. They taught me how after Zaheer, I wanted to be able to cook for you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Korra asked.

"You were always so sad when I sat down to eat with you. You were going through things and I didn't want you to feel like you were obligated to be in a better mood because I went out of my way to help you."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for everything that you've done for me. Not in a way that really makes up for it."

"You're here now." Asami smiled, "That's more than enough for me."

-

"So, what have you two geniuses come up with to defend against Kuvira?" Raiko inquired.

As everyone else, the president was growing exceedingly antsy about preparing for any possible conflict between the Earth Empire and Republic City. However, his methodology was seen as questionable; especially to the young Avatar and her friends.

"It's a flying Mecha-Suit!" Varrick shouted rather loudly, unraveling the blue prints and shoving Asami aside in the process.

The suddenness of his hands annoyed her greatly and just as she was just about to lose her temper with the former criminal she felt a hand on her wrist. It was a gentle touch, one that she might have never even noticed had it not come from Korra. From there she was able to keep her facade on, at the very least until she was out of this meeting.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the mansion. The 'almost' kiss in the workshop, could it have been nothing? Can something that intimate really be a simple miscommunication between two people. 

Then there were the talks, the real heartfelt talks that felt like they were digging into each other's souls, taking the pieces of themselves that made each other who they were; and choosing to love each other unconditionally, regardless of whatever hurt they still held in their hearts. For each other and for others, or because of others.

"Asami got the idea from watching dragonfly-hummingbirds. You can fly straight up and take off in any direction!" he explained giddily.

With a slammed fist to his desk Raiko demanded to know where the spirit rays would come out from. Asami looked to Korra, Varrick, then back at Korra. Apparently no one had thought to tell Raiko about their decision until now.

"It doesn't have a spirit ray." Varrick finally spoke up. "I'm telling you what I told Kuvira. That technology should not be used." he exclaimed.

"It's already being used by Kuvira!" Raiko shouted furiously. "I need spirit vine weapons and I need them now!"

"No." Korra stated firmly.

Asami was surprised at how sure she sounded about her answer. She remembered years back when her friend was so concerned about pleasing others. Now, it seemed she knew that the right thing wouldn't always please everyone, it was simply something she'd have to make peace with.

"It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people." She said, trying her best to explain to the president why it was a bad idea. As usual he wasn't in the mood to listen. 

"You're supposed to be the bridge between the two worlds. Why can't you harvest the vines?" he accused.

Asami watched in awe as Korra defended her viewpoint in a calm manner and even offered up a diplomatic solution to buy the rest of the crew more time before Raiko went on another power run. Luckily, he agreed to let Korra try and reason with the spirits before thinking about taking, or demanding, any further action.

It seemed as though for once everyone had a plan; Asami was working with Varrick on designing new weapons, Korra was going to talk to the spirits, Mako and Prince Wu were taking a visit to the police station, Bolin was with Opal and Lin on some sort of "mission" as he had called it before running off, and Raiko was tending to 'important presidential matters'.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long for a meeting on such a trivial matter to be held they were dismissed. Asami made her way out of the office, about to join Varrick and work in the workshop located a couple blocks from the President's building.

"Asami?"

Asami looked back, knowing Korra would be there, the sound of her voice was unmistakable. Still, she was able to catch Asami by surprise; the way her hair fell messily near her chin, or the slight heave of her chest after running out of the office to catch up. She loved everything about Korra even the things she never noticed until now- she loved it all.

"Hey, Korra... What's up?"

Nervous, A feeling Asami rarely ever felt seemed to be the only feeling she felt lately. Especially around her.

"You okay?" She said, glaring towards Varrick who had walked a few feet ahead too unbothered to wait for Asami.

"Thanks to you, yes. I could pummel that guy I swear. I'll be alright. Thank you for holding me back over there." she chuckled.

"Anytime. We got each other's back. Always."

"Always." Asami repeated, fighting off the urge to grab her hand. "I've got to head to the office. See you later."

—

Korra decided to take a trip to the wilds not far from Raiko's office. The area seemed to be in much better shape than it was only a couple of weeks ago. More spirits had even made their way back into the physical world. Including a small yellow-striped one with a thick green tendril coming from the base of its head.

"Excuse me, spirit?" Korra exclaimed and waved, trying to appear as friendly as possible.

But before she could finish talking the small creature vanished into thin air. In fact it seemed like every spirit she set her eyes on vanished only moments later as if they were avoiding her. It then hit her that the spirits weren't avoiding her, they were abandoning the city itself.

If the spirits were abandoning the city altogether that could only mean that this was only the beginning of the brewing conflicts. It could mean all out war, the very thing Korra wanted to avoid. Maybe it was unavoidable, but there was a way to make sure as little people go hurt as possible.

She grabbed her glider and flew across the wide expanse of water separating Air Temple Island and the city. Under different circumstances this may have been refreshing, maybe even fun. But the circumstances now were dire and she was in a rush to get back as quickly as possible. Her boots hit the ground with a thud as she landed on the stone walk path and ran to Tenzin's living quarters. 

"Tenzin! Tenzin! I need your help!" She yelled, banging on the door.

"Korra?" He said, answering the door. "What's wrong?"

"The spirits! They're abandoning the city!" She sighed, her voice barely coherent as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" He responded, clearly caught off guard by the concerning statement. "That can't be good..." 

"I don't know what to do! I went to the wilds to try and convince them to help us fight against Kuvira if the time comes, but they're disappearing by the dozen.

"Spirits willingly fighting alongside humans is not common." He stated, his face scrunching up in thought

"If, however, you think you can convince them I suggest meditating into the spirit world."

"I'll try that. Thanks Tenzin." She responded, conceiving a new plan as she reached the meditation site nearby.

She walked inside the large circular veranda, sitting down in the middle and positioning herself into the lotus position with her hands in her lap. After the day she had with Asami, clearing her mind was a bit of a struggle. After a few more minutes she opened her eyes to find she had successfully made it to the spirit world.

She ignored the same high that hit here when she had made it here for the first time with Zaheer. It looked a bit different than it had before, usually she transported into the same field everytime, or atleast a similar field. But now she was standing in front of the Tree of Time, spirits were roaming freely around the spiritual landmark.

"Spirits. This is the Avatar."

"Please listen to me." she requested, as more started to appear.

"Since I opened the portals spirits and humans have lived happily together in Republic City. It's all I could have hoped for." She explained, reminiscing on Harmonic Convergence and the changes it brought to the world. The good as well as the bad.

"I know you felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines. But now isn't time for you to flee the city." She continued, leading up to the main point, the one that could change the outcome of this whole situation.

"It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira, who was perverting spirit power to use as a weapon against other humans."

Just as she finished her speech a long snake-like spirit, maybe more bird-like even. Slithered near her and began to speak.

"We don't get involved in human wars." he stated simply.

Although frustrating, Korra knew better than to get brash with a spirit. She tried to reason that spirits worked alongside Unnalaq. But he countered that it wasn't willingly. It was true, the spirits didn't want to help them. Physical world problems weren't theirs to solve and it would be unethical to expect or make them help.

Still she tried reasoning with them, trying to convince even one to help her until the moment they disappeared. Once again she was on her own, maybe not completely, however.

-

"What do you think of this?" Asami said, holding up an altered blueprint.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Varrick yelled, ripping the paper out of her hand and holding it up in the air as if it were a trophy. "IF WE CAN GET THIS TO WORK THE MECH-SUITS WILL BE FASTER THAN EVER." He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Thanks." Asami said through gritted teeth. "Just what I was thinking."

It had only been an hour, maybe less since she started on her work with him as an assistant. Or as he would tell others, with Asami as the assistant. Varrick only seemed to be more difficult of a partner to work with as time went on. Continuing to test her patience with every minute that went by, even when he did something that made the CEO think she was overreacting to some extent he always managed to do something to piss her off again.

First, it was his constant rambunctious attitude, Asami tried to reason to herself that was just how Varrick was with everyone. He wasn’t doing it to annoy her. Then it was him trying to take credit for her work that helped them breakthrough one of the biggest challenges they faced on the whole project. 

And now, it was him almost hitting her and ripping the blue prints as he snatched them out of her hands. Still, it was her responsibility to the city, to Korra, and least importantly; to Raiko, to work with him no matter how inexplicably annoying he was.

In her haze she didn’t even notice Korra walk in, greet Varrick, and sit beside her in a chair by the desk she was stationed at. The Avatar didn’t seem to mind that much. Opting to just sit there and watch until Asami looked up from her drawings, models, and designs. 

“How long have you been here?” She asked straightening up from her slouched position.

“A couple minutes.” Korra responded, leaning her head onto the desk.

Asami followed, leaning forward and resting her head on her arms. “How did it go?”

“Spirits are a no-go. Also, spirits are abandoning the city. I don’t know what to do anymore…”

“Hey now.” Asami whispered, placing her hand on the Avatar’s back. “Don’t let this setback get you down. We’ll figure this out.”

“YEAH! YOU’LL FIGURE IT OUT! A SATO AND THE AVATAR WORKING TOGETHER? THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN’T DO!” 

“Shut it Varrick!” the engineer snapped. “Sorry. He’s been acting like that all day.” she whispered so he wouldn’t hear.

“It’s alright. You’re probably more patient with him than I would be in your situation.” Korra chuckled. 

“That’s true.” Asami teased.

“Why don’t we get out of here? Go for a walk or something.” the Waterbender suggested.

The CEO gladly agreed and began cleaning off her workspace and grabbing her jacket. They made their way walking down the streets of the city. It was just past five and the sun was starting to set as they got to the entrance of “Avatar Korra Park.” 

Mako had told her how much time she spent developing and building this plot of land, how long it took her to convince Raiko to let the engineer buy the land and do what she wanted with it. Korra never really understood why, although the act of kindness was greatly appreciated.

Asami bought a loaf of bread from a stand and the pair walked over to the small pond nearby, sitting down and taking turns throwing small pieces to the turtle ducks.

“Thanks for taking me out. I needed this.” Asami sighed.

She laid back onto the grass, letting the long, thin strands tickle the back of her neck. It’d been so long since she just relaxed. Took work off early, went to the park with a friend and fed the Turtle Ducks. The thought seemed so trivial, but sitting here with Korra she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else with anyone else.

“Trust me. you and I, both needed this. Things might get messy. Really messy.”

“Are you scared?” Asami asked, shifting her head to face Korra, who laid down next to her.

“Can I be honest?” 

Asami nodded as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Of course you can be honest with me. I wouldn’t judge you no matter what. You’re safe with me, you know that.” she wanted to say.

But she didn’t. All she did was nod, she hoped she wouldn’t regret it later.

“I’m scared, all the time. That I’m going to be back there. Stuck in a wheelchair and unable to even get into bed on my own.” Korra admitted.

“That’s not going to happen.” Asami assured. 

“But what if it does.” Korra whimpered, covering her face.

Asami smiled weakly and took her friend’s hands. Pushing them away lightly and pulling her closer, by now it was starting to get darker but neither of them seemed to mind all that much.

“Then I’ll be there to lay on the floor with you.” Asami whispered.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

They spent the remainder of the night staring at the stars, Korra pointed out every constellation she knew. When there wasn't any more to tell about, Asami told Korra about the reconstruction efforts in the city. Then, even though neither truly wanted to part they made their separate ways home.

All was well in a long day’s struggle, and somehow they both managed to come out better for themselves and the people around them. Regardless, of whether they were any closer to solving their problems or not.

That was a problem for a different day.


	5. attempts at neutrality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra go through a series of miscommunications as stakes rise in the upcoming battle between Republic City and Kuvira’s enpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is not fully canon complaint. I'm writing this here because there are a few pieces in this chapter where it won't make sense if you don't keep this in mind. Also it'll be more important as the story progresses. Thx for reading :)

Days later Asami was sitting on the couch enjoying the early morning. She flipped through the morning news paper and sipped her coffee, even having the occasional conversation with Akeno who was busy cleaning the kitchen. The radio was on some sappy love song that she was trying to ignore when a gauging buzzing sound started emitting from the device.

Both the engineer and the butler turned to the radio that was still tweaking out. Then after a moment, the static started to die out and a horrifyingly familiar voice filled the air.

"Akeno turn that up!" Asami shouted, abandoning her morning comforts and rushing over to listen to the broadcast she knew was coming from Zaofu.

"Today we stand on the precipice of history. For the past three years we've fought side by side, to unite the Earth Empire."

The words seemed to fade away as the CEO became lost in thought.

"And we've proven that no one can stand in our way, not even the Avatar." Kuvira added.

"That's not true." Asami thought to herself.

Korra would stop her, she had to. If they couldn't stop Kuvira who would? The Earth Nation, Republic City, possibly even the whole world was at stake depending on how far the dictator was willing to go.

Asami seethed in anger as she listened to Kuvira insult her friend, insult the people she'd worked with for years until she claimed that it was time to 'take back Republic City'.

"What the hell does that mean?" she exasperated, looking over to Akeno who gave her a concerned look.

"Spirits, I've got to go talk to Korra!" she yelled

-

Korra set up for an emergency meeting with Raiko after hearing the news about Kuvira's announcement on the radio. Tenzin, Prince Wu, Mako, and President Raiko were all present. She had called Asami but there was no answer from her house phone or even her office phone.

The Avatar knew there was more important matters at hand and that Asami was more than likely just busy. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if Asami had gotten home safely the night they spent together. She hadn't talked to or seen the CEO since, being to nervous to call or visit.

Maybe she should have but what was she going to say? Her feelings for Asami had only grown stronger, even when Korra initially thought they had subsided or that they were never actually there in the first place. She couldn't ignore them now because they were there and she knew they were real.

The only problem was she didn't know if the engineer would feel the same.

"How's the investigation going?" Korra asked Mako and Prince Wu, trying to ignore her underlying thoughts for the moment and focus on the situation at hand.

"Could be better. At this point we've evacuated almost..." the prince admitted, looking down at the paper and grimacing. "eighteen families."

"Only eighteen?" Korra repeated. "There are millions in this city!"

They had to figure out how to get everyone out and fast, Korra knew deep down that this wasn't something that was going to die down anymore. This battle was happening whether she liked it or not. All she could do was hope she was ready. She had to be ready, another defeat like Zaofu would mean the fall of Republic City. Kuvira's reign had to be ended one way or another.

Mako was in the middle of explaining to Korra and Raiko why the numbers were so bad; something about the evacuation only being a voluntary one, which made sense. She didn't blame the citizens for not wanting to uproot their whole life, it just made her job a bit harder. Then Zhu Li, Suyin, and Bolin bursted in; the young Earthbender yelled loud enough to startle the president.

"What's with you and interrupting my important meetings!?" Raiko scolded.

This wasn’t ‘his’ meeting. It annoyed the her that he always took credit for her accomplishments. Whether it was defeating the equalists, the Red Lotus; or saving the Air Nation. Even having the nerve to try and take credit for Asami’s accomplishments such as remodeling the city almost completely in a little over three years.

"Su!" Korra exclaimed. "What are you? You're okay!" she yelled, after a quick double take.

She was relieved to see one of her many mentors again, especially seeing her safe and alive. The feelings of guilt still ate away at the Waterbender at the thought of the last time she saw Suyin locked away in Zaofu because she couldn't simply go into the Avatar State and stop Kuvira right then and there.

"I'm so sorry about Zaofu." She said whilst leaning in for a hug. "How did you escape?"

"Opal, Beifong, and I rescued everyone! But we had a run in with Kuvira." Bolin informed. "We saw her super spirit weapon up close." he added, making sure to emphasize just how close they got.

Before she could ask, Tenzin asked the very question she was thinking: Whether Kuvira was going to use it against the city, or not. Deep down she knew the answer. That didn't mean she was any less scared.

"Yes." Zhu Li confirmed. "I found out she's going to attack in two weeks." she stated calmly, as if it were announcing the daily news. Not a near declaration of war.

"Oh!" Bolin shouted. "And Zhu Li's on our side now." 

Korra never really gave Zhu Li enough credit. Not nearly enough, she realized as she listened to the former assistant explain her plot, and how she worked behind Kuvira's back to gain information for the city.

"I knew she wouldn't stop at Zaofu!" Raiko grunted.

"Then why didn't you do anything!" Korra wanted to shout. 

He'd barely helped with the efforts to restore the Earth Empire, that is until it started affecting his public appearance. Even now, at the very meeting they held he only supported moves that would make him look good, he didn't care about the citizens unless they would vote for him next year.

"My guess is she's coming by rail." Chief Beifong prompted. "It's the only way she can transport that weapon."

"Then we'll cut the rail lines." Korra stated, matter of factly.

"I agree, but let's get as many citizens evacuated before we do." he said. "Put out the announcement." he ordered Mako and Lin, "The evacuation is now mandatory."

Mako nodded and confirmed that they would do what was asked of them.

Korra nodded and let Raiko know she wouldn't let Kuvira take the city, not if it was the last thing she did. If anything, they all agreed on one thing: In two weeks time Kuvira's rampage would be over.

"Raiko. May I have a word?" Tenzin asked.

The president nodded and soon after shooed everyone including Mako, Bolin, and her out of the room. The trio stood outside the building since Korra was waiting for Tenzin as she had gotten a ride from him and Oogi.

"So what's Asami doing?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in awhile." Mako added.

"I'm not really sure. I called her this morning to tell her about the meeting but she didn't pick up." Korra admitted.

"I'm a little worried." she added, reluctantly.

"Why?" Bolin asked, shoving his brother to the other side of the bench he was taking up.

"It's not like her to disappear and not say anything. I just needed to- nevermind. I just wanna make sure she's safe okay?"

"She's fine Korra, stop being so worried." Mako dismissed. "You know she is, probably passed out in the workshop as we speak. Do you know how often I had to walk her to her bed when we were dating?" Mako chuckled.

Korra tried and failed to suppress the shudder that appeared at the mention that Asami dated Mako, that she dated Mako. That they shared an ex. Hearing Mako talk about Asami annoyed her slightly, but why should it have? It's not like they would ever get back together. If Mako didn't have the common sense to understand that she knew at the very least Asami did.

And it wasn't like she was getting anywhere with Asami. The engineer was so great and she was, well Korra. Part of her didn't feel worthy to be Asami's friend, much less her... 

"Why are you making that face?" Mako asked.

"I'm not making a face." Korra responded, looking over to Bolin for support.

He gave her a sarcastic glance before saying "You're definitely making a face. You always make that face when you're annoyed."

"Thanks Bolin, Real nice." She thought to herself. 

Before Mako or anyone else could say anything Tenzin and Raiko walked out of the building. They both looked tense and shook hands in a professional manner before walking over to Korra.

"President Raiko will be residing as a guest at Air Temple Island until this whole Kuvira debacle is over." Tenzin informed.

Bolin and Mako instantly tried to contain their laughter, luckily they were now standing behind Raiko, meaning only Korra could see them cracking up. She shot them a cold stare before directing one at Tenzin who shot her a glance that said 'act professional'. It was no use arguing, it was her job to protect all the citizens in the city and sadly that included Raiko.

"Sounds great." Korra replied through clenched teeth.

She reluctantly helped the president climb up onto oggi's saddle and after a few minutes they were off to Air Temple Island. The ride back was awkward, given the circumstances, yet not anything too unbearable. When she arrived at the island Ikki and Jinora were waiting by the door of the house and ran over to her.

"Asami's been waiting for you!" Ikki shouted.

"What? For how long?" Korra asked, looking to the young Airbending master for a reliable answer.

"About an hour or so. She's in your room." she answered.

"Thanks." She sighed and ran off to her room.

She lived in the Air Acolyte living quarters, so she made her way to the small building and down the hall to her room. The door was slightly open and she could see Asami reading some type of book as she opened the door.

"Korra! Where have you been!" the engineer questioned.

"I could ask you the same!" she responded. "I've been worried about you for the past few hours. There was a meeting, I called and you didn't answer."

"Shit." the CEO murmured. "I'm sorry, after I heard the radio, I kinda freaked and came here to talk to you. I'm guessing you already heard..."

"Yeah." Korra sighed indifferently.

Asami smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "It's going to be okay, we have plenty of time to prepare."

"What if i'm not ready." Korra asked, pulling away from the engineer and leaning against the wall self-consciously.

"You are. You don't have to do this alone either, I'll be there. Everyone's going to be there to help."

Then Korra did something she hadn't done before, ever. She joined Asami on the bed, wrapping herself around the CEO and laying on her chest. They were silent for a moment and she hoped that the avatar couldn't feel how hard her heart was pounding.

"Thanks. I swear you always know how to make me feel better." Korra mumbled.

She wasn't sure how long had gone by; seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. It didn't seem like that long, but at the same time it felt like forever. In all the best ways. There was a swift knock on the door followed by Kya walking in. The two got up and away from each other, hearts racing. 

"Mako and Bolin are here. They wanted to talk." Kya stated, staring at Korra curiously.

Asami left the room and Korra made up her bed a tad and put away the book the Non-bender had borrowed while she was waiting. When she turned around she noticed Kya was still there, smirking at her.

"What?" 

"Is there...anything you wanted to talk about?" Kya asked. "About... I don't know, perhaps any crushes you have, maybe your love life?"

"What is with you?" Korra laughed, "Are you on cactus juice?" she asked, remembering the stories she told her, and the ones Tenzin gave her during lectures about 'the dangers of drugs' when she was younger.

"Well you and Asami looked kind of comfy back there", she noted with an emphasis on the 'comfy'.

Suddenly, Korra lost all her confidence. It was one thing for her to know she had a crush on a girl. It was another for Kya to know. Did that mean others knew? Did Asami know? Her voice was faltering and her palms were developing a thin layer of sweat.

"Kya I- please don't tell anyone." she whispered, trying to walk past the Waterbender and get away as fast as possible.

"Wait, Korra." Kya said, grabbing her arm gently, and allowing the young avatar to turn around.

"I didn't come here to black mail or tease you. I came here because when it comes to women, I have experience."

"What?" Korra said, her mouth dropping at the last sentence.

She never knew Kya liked women, then again how would she? It's not like she ever asked, and now that she was thinking about it. The revelation made perfect sense, she had simply ignored the signs. The Water Tribe wasn't very open about love lives, even more so when it came to same-sex couples. So it was no wonder that Kya hadn't said anything.

"Well is there something going on with you and Asami?" she asked.

"Yes...no? I don't know!" Korra huffed. "Everything's so confusing right now and I'm confused and there's so much going on." she rambled, Kya letting her and listening intently.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to know right now. It's normal to be confused. Why don't you come to my room later tonight and we can talk." Kya offered.

"That sounds great." Korra chuckled nervously. "It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

"I'll see you later then." Kya smiled, walking over to talk with chief Beifong who seemed unusually calm, even happy given the circumstances.

Korra hurriedly made her way to the dining room where she heard Mako yelling at Bolin, when she entered the room seemed tense. She took a seat next to Asami who winced at the boys argued back in forth

"What's going on?" She asked.

Asami was about to answer when Mako interrupted "This dope wants to waltz right into enemy territory and try to disable the weapon, it's a crazy plan!"

"But it could work." Korra added.

"Korra- it's dangerous." Asami said in almost a whisper.

Then she felt the engineer wrap her hand around hers, intertwining their fingers from under the table so the brothers couldn't see. The waterbender smiled and squeezed her hand, unsure if she was trying to comfort Asami or herself. 

This was the first time they'd ever done something so intimate, was holding hands intimate? It sure felt that way. But people held hands all the time, even platonically, especially when they were scared or stressed. But out in the open and not in the confines of either of their rooms where no one could possibly see, made it feel different. 

"But it could turn the tides of this battle. This could give us the advantage we need." she countered."

"If you're sure about this I have your back. Just... make sure you're doing this for the right reasons." Asami said.

"I'm sure. I can go alone if you guys don't want to risk it." 

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Mako, Bolin, and Asami shouted at once. "we're coming." Mako said.

"That's something you don't have a say in, Avatar or not. I'm not letting you kill yourself." Asami said.

The statement was more intense than she meant for it to be, she noticed by Mako's confused glance. Bolin seemed to be onto a completely different subject, as usual in his own little world.

"So..." Mako started, after a moment of awkward silence. "We should let Tenzin and Raiko know what we're up to." 

"They should be in Tenzin's study, let's head up." Korra said in agreement. 

The boys left first since they were closer to the door, Asami and Korra sat there for a moment, getting up would mean having to acknowledge that they were holding hands. Moreover, it meant acknowledging what they both knew deep down. Something was going on between them.

They got up slowly, not bothering to let go until they were close enough to the boys that they'd be able to see. Korra was the first to let go, she didn't want to. Part of her wanted to reach out and grab the engineer's hand again. To not care what anyone would think, and stop being so scared of everything, including herself.

"There's something we have to discuss with you." Korra said as they entered the Air Nomad's study.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked, interrupting a previous conversation with Raiko and Lin. Although nobody seemed upset about it. 

"The four of us have been talking and we want to take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city."

"That sounds like a risk we don't need to take." Tenzin replied cautiously. "The evacuation is on schedule and General Iroh is getting his army into place.

"I know Iroh can go toe-to-toe with Kuvira's army. But that weapon-" Korra explained.

"It's too powerful! It can destroy the city" Bolin interrupted.

"We can't let it get to our doorstep." Mako added.

Asami wanted to say something, anything at all but she was too worried for Korra, for the city. She wasn't nearly as confused in her feeling as Korra was but that didn't change the fact that she felt just as alone. But she had to do something, at the very least to let Korra know she wasn't alone. That'd she would support her no matter how stupid she thought this vendetta about defeating Kuvira was.

If anything she understood where it came from. Societal pressure is pressure nonetheless, and they both felt the effects from paparazzi and world leaders the past few years. Whether you're the Avatar or the CEO of your father's company. It doesn't discriminate against benders and non-benders and it certainly didn't cater to either of them. 

"We'll sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon." Korra explained.

"If it works, it'll even the playing field." the engineer choked out, it was meek compared to the others statements but it seemed to work well enough for the time being.

"But if you get caught-" Tenzin argued.

"It's worth the risk." Korra stated, it was obvious no one was changing her stance on the subject anymore.

For a moment she thought Tenzin might be able to talk the young Waterbender out of it. Tell her the plan was crazy; say or do anything to make sure she didn't go out and endanger herself yet again like she did three years ago. Then, Raiko spoke up, telling the Air Nomad and the rest of the group he agreed with Korra's plan. Of course he did, he didn't think of Korra as a person, just some bridge between the worlds. To Asami, she was so much more.

"We'll head out tonight." the avatar announced.

—

"Are you okay?" Korra asked as she fed one of the bison some hay.

She noticed Asami seemed on edge since the meeting but she wasn't sure why. Part of her wondered if she was freaked out about the moment they shared in her room and then again in the dining room. 

"Promise me." the CEO mumbled.

"Promise you what?" Korra replied, adjusting the saddle and tightening the reins in preparation for their journey.

"Promise me that if you have to choose between protecting yourself and defeating Kuvira that- that you'll choose yourself." she choked out.

The Waterbender froze in place, she knew she couldn't promise something like that. In reality she'd give her life to make things right in the Earth Empire. Lying to Asami about that wasn't an option. But how long could she stay silent.

"Look at me." Asami demanded. "Korra look at me." She repeated after a moment of pure nothingness.

Slowly, Korra shuffled around to face the taller woman. Of course, she did this on purpose. Asami knew Korra couldn't say no, not when she was looking into her sad green eyes. She dropped the remainder of the rope to the ground and walked closer to the engineer.

"I can't lie to you." 

"Korra." Asami begged. "I just got you back."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here but I have to do this!" Korra pleaded.

No matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to make her friend understand. So she let Asami burst out of the barn in tears, she didn't follow. Although she wanted to, the fear of doing more harm than she'd already done kept her away. Instead, she tried to ignore the lump in her throat and the shakiness of her hands. Simply put, trying to focus on anything but the engineer at this moment. Mako and Bolin came in a few moments later to help Korra get the Bison out of the Barn. They waited on the edge of the island for ten minutes before Mako spoke up.

"Where's Asami? It's not like her to keep us waiting." he said.

"Cut her some slack Mako, we're the ones who are always waiting for you, remember?" Bolin chuckled.

Mako made his way back to the house to find the CEO while Korra said she was going to stay and tend to the Bison, she figured Bolin would join but he chose not to.

"What's up with you?" he asked once the Firebender was out of earshot.

"Me and Asami had a fight."

"Ahh I'm sorry. I'm sure you two will be okay. It's just a stressful time. Try not to beat yourself up over it."

"Thanks Bolin." she smiled.

—

"Asami!" Mako called out.

He had searched inside the house, in the training units, the last place there was to search was the bathroom. 

"You've got to be kidding me." he groaned.

The Firebender opened the door slightly and called Asami's name again while shielding his eyes. "Asami? are you in here? we have to go."

"Yeah, give me a minute." Asami croaked out. It was obvious she was, or had been crying.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." the CEO muttered.

"It's not nothing, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before." Mako said. "Please do not make me come into this bathroom because I will if I have to."

"No, no. Just give me a minute." she groaned.

She turned the sinks levers, letting cold water spout out and onto her hands. She wanted to wash her face like she always did when she was nervous but it'd completely ruin her makeup so she opted to dab the cold water on her arms and neck while controlling her breathing. Then walking out to Mako who was watching curiously.

"Let's go." she ordered, wanting nothing more than to get this over with and go home.

"Are you okay?" 

"I don't know."

They walked in silence back to the rest of the group. Nobody said much for most of the ride; Mako talked to Asami and Korra to Bolin until they were in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Surrounded by mountains and open plains for miles in every direction, the sun was setting and they knew it'd be nighttime before they reached their destination. Luckily that would more than likely be a good thing since they'd only have to worry about the occasional guard.

Korra had been tasked with driving the Bison since she was the most familiar with the animal while Mako, Asami, and Bolin were on look out.

"Guys! I see something down there!" Bolin gasped and pointed to the ground below.

Korra looked to where he was pointing. hundreds, maybe thousands of tanks were driving their way to Republic City and inside of the machinery she knew there were double the men.

"Is that-" Asami stuttered. 

"Kuvira." Korra finished. "She's already crossed into Republic City territory. She's a week early."

"This doesn't make sense. There aren't any tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of hers?" Mako questioned.

They didn't have much time to think before that question was answered. A few deafening stomps were heard before the weapon came into eyesight, previously hidden them by a mountain. A huge metallic mecha suit, bigger than anything any of them had ever seen before. With each step it took birds scattered from trees and the ground around it's feet crumbled slightly leaving large foot prints in its place.

"Apparently on a giant mecha suit!" Asami shouted, it was hard to hear over the giant machine.

The brothers were now fighting over Bolin's past associations with Kuvira and the Earth Empire when the mecha turned to face them, it's arm lifting up and glowing the color. Of which Bolin recognized the ray that destroyed the town during Kuvira's test run.

"I know what happens next!" Bolin shouted. "We gotta get out of her now! NOW!"

Korra turned the reigns as tightly as she could, swiftly guiding her animal away from the aim of Kuvira's weapon and trying to retreat as soon as possible. The gust of force from the ray threw the bison off and for a moment blinded her, she tried and after a moment succeeded in regaining control and ignored the stinging in her eyes as she flew off. Kuvira made one more shot, once again missing and hitting the side of a mountain they were flying past before withdrawing and watching the bison disappear from sight.

Korra wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that she let them go. One thing she knew for sure, she had to get back and prepare the city, and her friends for the battle that was about to happen sooner than anyone thought.


	6. and the battle begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed mission, and new information that Kuvira is headed for Republic City sooner than anyone expected; Korra, Asami, and the rest of Team Avatar conduct a heist to try to put a stop before things get too out of hand.

Asami climbed out of the saddle and carefully sat next to Korra on Oogi's upper back as they flew back to Republic City to deliver the news of their failed mission. Her palms were sweaty and she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by trying to bring this up now. Then again, she wasn't sure if she was ever in the right to begin with. It wasn't her place to stop the Avatar of all people from doing her duty. 

Even if it was, it wasn't like Korra was going to listen. They sat awkwardly for a moment, neither wanting to be the first one to break the silence. The CEO turned around, both Mako and Bolin seemed to be distracted; still arguing about the spirit weapon and how to take it out later on.

"I'm sorry." Korra said, tensely before the older girl got the chance to say anything.

"No, you shouldn't be. I'm sorry. Your trying to save the world and instead of helping you I'm trying to hold you back." Asami sighed.

Then it hit the young Waterbender. Asami cared, she cared so much and she didn't even know it- or if she did know it wasn't a big deal. Because to her it was what people did, they cared for each other and gave that same love to others. 

For her, things were different in the past years it felt like all the world did was take from her until there was nothing left. In some ways she knew the world seemed to treat the CEO similarly leaving them to pick up the broken pieces of their life alone.

But Asami cared and she did it without expectation as if Korra had done something to deserve it; in her mind she had done no such thing. Spirits, she didn't even stop to think that Asami had her own feelings and fears about the whole situation.

"No you.. you had a good reason. You want me safe, which is more than others like Raiko can say." she murmured.

"I've just never had anyone who cared about me that much." she admitted.

"No matter what happens, remember that I care about you and that I love you." Asami said, glancing over to the boys, unsure if that was too forward of a statement.

She didn't seem to care, not anymore, she wanted Korra to know how she felt about her. Asami wanted Korra to know she was loved in all the ways she felt deprived of the last three years, and that she would always be there if she felt that way again.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Korra said, pulling the reins back as they landed on Air Temple Island.

Su and the twins as well as Raiko, Pema, and Tenzin all ran outside to meet Team Avatar as they made their descent. The younger woman jumped off the bison and ran towards them

"Korra, are you alright? Why are you back so soon?" Tenzin asked.

The look of worry on everyone's face, even Mako and Bolin's was crushing. It felt as if in that moment the only person she wasn't disappointing was Asami. Regardless, she went on to explain their run in with Kuvira and her army, as well as how they must have known Zhu Li had the information.

"What are you trying to say?" Raiko impatiently quipped.

"Kuvira's army is only a few hours away." Korra revealed. 

"No they can't be, We're not ready!" Tenzin growled.

It was true; there was still so much to do wether it was evacuation efforts or creating weapons for defense efforts. This was happening prematurely and any upperhand they thought they had was officially gone.

"And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a giant mecha suit, it's over twenty five stories tall." Korra explained.

The engineer shivered at the image in her mind, that damn suit as tall as some of the mountains themselves, and in a few hours Korra would be running right into that danger. Raiko ordered Lin to inform General Iroh the attack was happening today, and Tenzin asked Pema to find Wu and get the last of the citizens or Republic City to safety.

And just like that, this was happening. There was no longer anything Asami could do to stop it. 

"What should we do?" Bolin asked.

"Let's go to my factory." The CEO suggested, at least there Korra wouldn't be fighting alone. "Maybe we can get a few of those hummingbird suits up and running."

"We're coming with you." Suyin offered, as well as Wing and Wei.

Asami nodded. She knew how badly Suyin felt about this whole mess, Kuvira was her protégé after all. Even if it wasn't necessarily her doing she still piled the blame on herself. There was a time not too long ago where she felt the same about her own father. Besides, they needed all the help they could get at the moment and having the matriarch of the Metal Clan was definitely a good start.

"I'll head to the front lines and help General Iroh."

—

As she walked down the neatly arranged stations Korra couldn't help the feeling of dread that coarsed through her veins like the poison she felt only years ago. All these men, thousands of citizens were there risking their lives to save Republic City and if she couldn't save them their sacrifices would be in vain. Not only that, but millions would be robbed of their homes and thousands would die at Kuvira's hand.

She tried to shake off the nervousness, she was ready. This was what every night of intense training had prepared her for. Her muscle mass was back, she was a better fighter than ever; definitely better than at Zaofu. But what if she got scared again? What if she hesitated like last time? She didn't want to think about what would happen. 

Then again, that was an exceedingly difficult task when the ginormous mecha suit was standing not more than thirty feet from her in all its glory. Soon, she spotted General Iroh and made her way to the young man who was listening intently to the radio.

"It's Raiko, he's trying to negotiate with Kuvira." he explained in response to the Avatar's confused look.

Before Korra could respond she noticed the General's eyes widen as he pointed in terror to the large machine, it's arms reeling upwards. She knew what was going to happen next and she was helpless to even try and stop it. A spirit ray blasted into the water, taking out a couple ships before Kuvira decided that was enough and retracted her weapon for the time being. Dozens of men were escaping the sinking ships with the help of the Airbenders. Hopefully everyone survived but even she knew that was a naive thought.

"Mr. President do I have your order to engage?" Iroh asked, the fear clearly choked up in his voice.

"You have three seconds or I wipe out your army." Kuvira warned.

"Stop. We surrender. Republic City is yours." 

"What? He can't do that!" the young Avatar yelled, walking closer to the radio.

"Good. Turn your army and the Avatar over to me and give Baatar your location." she ordered. "He'll present you with our terms." 

The general angrily slammed the phone into the receiver. Korra couldn't believe it, she knew Raiko was a coward but this war wasn't over. Not until she said it was. There was no way she was letting the world down again.

"I'm not surrendering!"

"Get back to the city before she sees you." 

Korra nodded and turned to find Asami and the others before Iroh called her name once more.

"And Korra, find a way to beat that thing."

"I will."

There used to be days in the compound back in the South Pole that she didn't want to train. Instead, she would hide and run away whenever the guards found her. So fast that her lungs would beg for more air by sending a piercing pain to her side. 

The same one she felt now as she ran to Asami's workshop. Instead, this time it wasn't just a few undertrained, and quite frankly, under paid guards. It was Kuvira and a whole battalion of troops. Also it wasn’t a matter of training or no training; it was a matter of freedom and persecution, as well as life and death.

Throughout the city, buildings were empty, some even ransacked as people had tried to find enough food to last themselves and their families days earlier. Then she was standing outside of Asami's workshop. How long had she been running? It couldn't have been more than five, ten minutes. The aches in her body made her feel as if she'd ran across the world on only her bare feet.

After taking a moment to catch her breath she made her way down to the work area, hoping Asami was there and not doing some random things- spirit knows where. Thankfully, as she opened the door to the workshop everyone was there, everyone was safe. All looking to her for good news. 

Sadly, she had none, "Raiko surrendered, it's down to us now."

"How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mecha-giant, and that crazy weapon!?" Bolin shouted.

"We can't fight it." the CEO admitted, "but maybe we can cripple it. Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira did you learn anything about that metal monster?"

With a sad sigh the former assistant told her that she hadn't even known Kuvira was developing such a thing until she saw it with her own eyes, much too late to warn anyone.

"Guess Bataar Jr. is a better inventor than I thought... don't tell him I said that." Varrick chuckled, supposedly trying to lighten the mood.

There were so many places to start, so much they need to accomplish in so little time and Korra wasn't even sure where they should start. But Varrick was right about one thing; Baatar was a good inventor, a great one in fact. He was also an easy target, having never taken any sort of defense classes or martial arts and being a Non-bender.

Maybe that would be one of their weak points. If they could get to Baatar they could indirectly get to Kuvira and stop this whole mess before the battle even began.

"That's it! Bataar Jr. built it, he'll know how to take it down." she explained. "I say we capture him and get him to talk."

Tenzin looked unsure, everyone did. But what other plan did they have? If they couldn't come up with something fast the city would be taken. She had to at least try, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"I know it's a long shot. But it's the only chance we have, and if we don't-"

"Korra, I'm in." Tenzin interrupted.

Bumi, Tenzin, Jinora, and Kai all helped her come up with a plan. And as the Airbenders prepared the bison she talked with Suyin and the twins to prepare for what to expect from Bataar and quite possibly, Kuvira.

"Korra! We're ready to go!" she heard Bumi shout.

She was about to head outside when she saw Asami working on one of the mechas. She looked beautiful, and stressed much like her the waterbender; herself. Her hair was tied up in her usual low ponytail with a few strands messily popping out from the days woes. She knew she had to talk to the CEO before she left.

"Asami... I have to go." She said lamely, unsure of what else to say.

"I know. Be careful okay?" Asami asked, tracing the side of her arm and looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Korra murmured, after wrapping her into her arms, squeezing tightly because part of her wondered if it would be the last time she hugged her friend. "I'll be back soon."

She hoped that it was a promise she could keep this time around.

Asami nodded, returning back to her work and Korra running towards her newest mission.

It was a warm day. Bright and sunny, perfect for the summer season and Korra wondered what she would be doing if the circumstances were different. Whether she'd tell Asami how she really felt, if Asami felt the same way. Why didn't she tell Asami how she felt at the workshop? She wasn't fully sure she'd survive so what difference would it have made?

Anyhow it was too late because they were already nearing Baatar Jr's airship, it was now or never and she wasn't one to run away from a good fight. Tenzin positioned Oogi so that he was flying right above Baatar's settlement. Using her air glider, she jumped and flew to the safety of the roof followed by the others.

They searched the top of the roof until Korra found a hatch she was able to Metalbend open, leading Tenzin and Bumi inside while Kai and Jinora stood watch. After signaling and all clear they made it down the hallway and around a corner. Soon spotting the man in question, Su's son.

Korra hadn't seen the young man in-person in years, though she heard from Su and Opal how much he had changed. It was still surprising to see, he was a bit taller, more muscular. With differently glasses that framed his face more adequately. Yet after all the years of helping Kuvira unite the Earth Empire he never thought to put in any kind of training- allowing the brother's to take him out easily and silently.

As quickly as they had broken in they were making their escape without so much as a peep, so far the plan had gone perfectly. They flew back to the warehouse where Su was waiting for them, she didn't say anything. The look on her face was enough to speak for everyone, the face of a mother who lost her son; her firstborn was the shell of the person she once knew.

The matriarch restrained him to a chair so that he couldn't possibly escape or fight; not that he would get far if it came down to that. They simply couldn't afford to lose this upperhand.

The Waterbender pulled the cover off of his mouth so his words were audible to everyone in the room.

"You've made a terrible mistake." he sneered, clearly taking this as some sort of sick game. "Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for."

"That's why before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that mecha-giant. Or else."

"Or else what." he challenged.

"enough of this." Korra thought to herself. "this ends now."

Asami watched as Korra entered the Avatar State and picked him up by the front of his uniform, leaving the chair dangling beneath him; Bataar, for a moment, looked scared. Really scared, then he simply smiled. The CEO wondered what would happen next, Korra wasn't one to use the Avatar State to get something she wanted. Then again there didn't seem to be many other options.

"You won't hurt me. I know an empty threat when I see one" 

Just like that Korra snapped out of it, setting him down with a frustrated groan.

"Was this your best idea?" Baatar teased, purposely adding salt to an already open wound. "You've lost, only you haven't accepted it yet."

Korra knew one thing. She wouldn't accept that fate, not ever. They were winning, Republic City was going to be free if it was the last thing she did. She spent to much time protecting this city, making friends and a life for herself to simply let it be taken away by Kuvira.

"Let me talk to him." Su offered.

"Baatar." Su said solemnly, leaning down to look her son in the eyes.

"If you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you, mother, you're sadly mistaken." he spat out.

"Why are you doing this? I know you set out to help better the world, but this is madness!" She tried to reason.

"It's madness to let others take what's yours and accept it blindly. The United Republic belongs to us, and we're taking it back."

"But at what cost?" Su begged, desperately trying to make him understand.

Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder, she looked slightly taken aback by the display. "You okay?" she whispered.

"It's just a little too close to home." Asami sighed.

Korra nodded and let her hand trace down the CEO's back. Unbothered by anyone who may have been watching, everyone seemed to be more focused on Suyin and Baatar Jr. at the moment. By the time her attention was back to Suyin's family drama Baatar was yelling in Su's face.

She simply looked down and said, "I don't know what I did to hurt you. But whatever it was, I'm sorry." 

She tried to explain, to reason with him in anyway possible, but he wouldn't budge, the same way Asami remembered her dad's stubbornness while she fought with him in his own warehouse.

"Kuvira is my family now." he growled.

Threats of his physical well-being weren't working, nor was talking, Korra had one last plan. "We're going about this all wrong."she said, removing her hand from Asami's back.

The CEO shivered at the loss of contact, or maybe it was the sight of Korra walking towards the enemy?

"You're right. I'm not going to physically hurt you if you don't talk. But, there is something I can do that will be even more painful." she explained.

"I will take away the one thing you care for most- Kuvira." 

Baatar Jr. noticeably and audibly gasped, the thin droplets of sweat were now sliding down his skin as he demanded that Korra explain further.

"Kuvira might win, she might chase us out of the city, but you won't be around to enjoy the victory. Because wherever I run, I'll take you."

The more she talked, the more inclined Baatar seemed to listen. Finally, they had broken his shell, it was a small step, but a step nonetheless. He was silent as Korra laid out their terms with nothing but a defeated look on his face, then, he agreed.

"Sami, can you go get the radio set up?" Korra asked, then startled at the realization that she'd never called Asami that nickname in public.

It wasn't a big deal, it seemed the only people who noticed were the CEO and herself, Asami nodded and went into another room. Coming out a minute or two later with a Future Industries radio, and setting it up near the oldest Beifong so that he could speak to Kuvira and convince her to back down. She tuned the radio until she hit the station Raiko and Kuvira were talking on, interrupting Kuvira in the middle of a question.

"Kuvira, it's Baatar." he answered, "My airship was ambushed and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city."

After a slight pause Kuvira asked if he was injured, to which Baatar told her he wasn't, and if the Avatar was there, it all seemed like questions innocent enough. They all listened in silence as Baatar single handedly convinced Kuvira to turn back, of course Korra was happy- but it all felt a little too easy.

After a moment of contemplation she took Baatar out of the restraints "Once we work out the terms of our agreement with Kuvira we'll let you out of here." she explained.

"Guys!" Mako yelled. "She must have our location, She's pointing that weapon right at us!" 

"No, she wouldn't!" Baatar shouted.

"Everyone out!" Mako and Korra shouted, leading the rest of the team out of the building. 

They weren't quick enough however, when Korra felt the weight of the building collapse on top of them, she praised the spirits that her, Bolin, and the Beifongs were Metalbenders; they would have been dead otherwise. 

She used her Firebending to light up the dark area until Bolin, Su and the Twins could find a good point to lift the rubble from. She did a mental head count to make sure everyone was safe.

"Where's Asami?" she yelled. 

Everyone looked around, the enclosed area was small and she couldn't have gotten far, if she was hurt they had to find her fast.

"Asami?!" Korra yelled once more, trying, trying every she could to remain calm.


	7. sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get the hummingbird mecha suits; a vital portion of Republic City’s last effort battle plan working, A familar face returns to help Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions and implicated character death (Hiroshi Sato)

"Asami? Are you in here?" Korra shouted once more before hearing a small gasp.

It was a relief, but also the scariest moment of her life. Asami was gasping for air, completely unseen, and not saying a word. The avatar wasn't sure if she was injured or where she even was to begin with. A large sheet of metal shuffled around and she quickly bent it away to reveal Asami laying on the ground gasping for breath.

"Asami! Are you okay?" Korra shouted, pulling her up and into her arms.

She nodded and smiled, melting into Korra's touches straight away, for only a moment until Bolin lifted the rubble up, allowing them a way to escape. Korra guided the CEO out of the wreckage and to a safer place. 

"I'm okay Korra. Everythings fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me." she explained, still taking heavy labored breaths while Korra tended to her.

"Your bleeding." she sighed, pointing to a cut with a small stream of blood running down the side of her face.

"It's fine." Asami responded, wiping the liquid onto her dark sleeve; in any other circumstances she would have scolded herself for doing such a thing but right now it was the least of her worries.

Before the Avatar could debate, Tenzin landed near them with a look of discontent on his face. "Kuvira's heading our way with a platoon of mecha giants."

"What should we do?" Asami asked.

"This is my hometown and I hate to say it, but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that giant thing. Let her take the city for now. We'll think of some way to come back and beat her." Bolin suggested.

"What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet? If Kuvira finds out Wu is with them she might fire that spirit canon at him and take them all out." Mako pointed out.

It was true, it wasn't just them at stake. It didn't matter if they surrendered or not; if they lost, thousands would die. They had to fight, even if all odds were stacked against them. It was one thing to surrender themselves but to put innocent citizens in that position was nonnegotiable.

"I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu. I'm not letting her conquer Republic City." She announced with a newfound sense of determination. "The world isn't safe as long as she has that weapon."

"I agree." Chief Beifong said. "We take down that giant today."

Korra was relieved that the officer had come to help. They were going to need more help. "Lin!" she shouted.

"Glad to see you all made it out. You had me worried." she admitted.

"Well you Benders are gonna have to fight her alone. She just blew up our factory with all of our hummingbird suits" Varrick explained.

In part that wasn't true. "Not all of them!" Asami announced. "There are the prototypes back at my office. If we can get those ready to fly we'll at least be able to offer a little air support."

"Su, you take Baatar Jr. and the rest of the wounded back to Asami's office. Get those suits working as soon as you can. The rest of us will just have to face Kuvira on our own."

"Okay everyone split up!" Lin shouted.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Lin, and the ran down the empty streets of the city; heading towards Kuvira's army. Meelo excitedly spotted a goods store and peered through the window promptly braking the door down.

"What are you doing Meelo?" Lin yelled in frustration.

"I just got an idea of how to defeat the giant!" he yelled.

The young Airbender explained his plan as everyone ransacked the store for all the paints and balloons they could find. It was simple enough, but it would be a great distraction- possibly enough to slow the giant down so they could do real damage. Korra, Lin, and Tenzin decided that the Airbenders would take control of the sky; using the balloons to blind Kuvira and everyone inside the mecha. Then; Korra, Lin, and the others would do as much harm as they could from the ground.

After all the Airbenders balloons were properly attached Lin ordered them to line up on the side of a vacant building while the rest of the group positioned themself close to the giant but just out of its line of sight. At the signal, Jinora, followed by the rest of the Airbenders flew towards Kuvira. Blast after blast came into contact with the windows until they were streaked with paint. The mecha's arm came up, attempting to swat at them as they flew away. Moments later spouts of water slowly cleared the paint away.

While they still had their upper hand, Lin used her cables to bend herself onto one of the mecha's limbs in an attempt to destroy the outsiders. "The joints are platinum too." She shouted. "We can't metalbend any of it!"

"You're about to get the world's largest hotfoot metal lady!" Bolin yelled as he catapulted himself up and into the air. Landing squarely on his knees and sending the foot of the giant into a pool of hot lava that caused the giant to lean more to the right due to the uneven ground.

The Beifong twins wrapped a long loop of metal cables around each leg, meeting in a tight knot in the middle.

"Hit it now!" Bolin yelled.

Korra took that as her signal, entering the Avatar State for a moment so that she could use an optimal amount of power. She then created a large air funnel, one of the most powerful ones she'd ever made and directed it straight towards the mecha. The other Airbenders soon joined in on the effort. As the mecha was about to fall, Kuvira caught her balance. Letting out a sharp blast of spirit ray power that nearly hit Korra had it not been for her fast reflexes. The beam cut straight through buildings miles apart from each other in both directions.

With a newfound sense of rage, Korra blasted the mecha with more power. It backed up a few steps, knocking over a building as Kuvira struggled to keep the machine upright. Finally regaining her foot, only as a couple of the metal cables broke from the stress being put on the materials. Then, the dictator aimed a ray of spirit matter straight for the group of Airbendeners standing on a building in front of her. They frantically dispersed and Korra was sent flying into the air and into the side of a building.

Dozens were injured during the blast, including Opal, who Bolin was already trying to help up by the time Korra got to the rest of the group. The steps of the mecha were approaching once more, they couldn't hold up in this condition much longer so Korra ordered everyone to get back to Asami's office. Just narrowly managing to escape another strike from Kuvira as they ran.

The hummingbird suits were proving to be a difficult project. Nonetheless, the CEO tried to be patient as she sat in the seat of the prototype waiting for Varrick to give her the all-clear for another test run. As if she had been blessed, the millionaire inventor suddenly spoke up.

"All right, let's fire it up again." he announced, stepping back a safe distance. A necessary precaution due to the way the last couple of tests had gone.

She promptly closed the window of the machine and pressed the power button, listening to the soft hum of the gears turning as the machine. That sound was like music to her ears, it always had been. For a single moment she thought that everything would be okay; that Varrick would get the machines up and running, that Kuvira would surrender or get taken out. That something good would come out of this awful say. Then the machine started. Smoothly at first, but it shuttered to the sides at random intervals at increasing rapid rates.

"I can't stabilize it." the engineer scorned, as she tried to make a somewhat decent landing. "I thought you fixed the hydraulics!"

"I did! Twist harder!" Varrick yelled defensively as the engineer lost control.

Everything she tried made it worse; twisting, jabbing at the breaks, going up or down. Eventually she had to give up and let the suit crash into a latge stack of boxes in the corner of the workshop. As she and Zhu Li cautiously got out of the suit one of the Airbenders frantically ran in.

" I hope you have something that can take out a platoon of mecha suits. Kuvira's troops are headed this way!" he informed.

"I know how to take out some mecha suits!" Varrick announced as the Airbender left. "And it just might take out that giant too."

"Asami!" he ordered. "Disconnect anything electrical in here until we get back, Zhu Li, let's go."

Although she had no idea just what Varrick happened to be planning she obeyed, only after making him take a radio with them so they could communicate. Going around the whole workshop, disconnecting everything from switches to plug-ins and double checking once she was done. She may not have fully trusted Varrick after all that happened between them but she didn't have much of a choice. Besides, apart from her and her father he was the best engineer in the city. They needed him whether she was ready to accept it or not.

Soon after, Korra and the rest of the group came back with the injured Airbenders. Asami and Suyin helped some of the more injured get situated as Lin and Tenzin strategized with Mako and Bolin about how to take the suit out, along with Kuvira.

"Where's Varrick?" Korra asked. "Isn't he supposed to be helping you?" she asked, walking towards the CEO and wiping a bit of oil of her face.

"He went with Zhu Li to do something. I'll get him on the radio." 

A few moments and a brief explanation of the situation later, Varrick informed him and Zhu Li were headed back after a close call with Kuvira.

"Varrick, how come your electro-thingy shut down the small mecha suits but not the big one?" Bolin asked.

"Because it's powered up with spirit vine energy." Baatar interjected. I'm sorry, I wish I could help you but it's unstoppable."

"It's not."

Asami felt a gasp escape from her throat. She didn't look up, it wasn't necessary, she knew what would be there if she did. Who would be there: her father. But she had to say something, staring at the floor couldn't cut it, not now when everyone needed to be at their best. Her feelings could wait.

"Dad?" 

It seemed to be the only thing she could force out. In jail, she'd seen him in jail a couple times; two maybe three separate occasions. But for him to be free, even under these circumstances was daunting.

"I got him out of jail to help." Lin explained. "I figured we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now. If the prisons still standing after all this is over we can throw him back in."

"I know what you all must think of me." Hiroshi started to explain.

Asami wanted to leave, she wanted to leave and take Korra with her. She didn't want this, or did she? If this wasn't what she wanted then why did she choose to go visit her dad after all those years? Maybe closure was important to her but she already had it even if it was bittersweet. The truth was she missed him, and she hated herself for that. She hated that she let herself love a man who hurt her so badly. One who lied to her for years about everything she held important.

She hated what he did to their legacy, how he stole her teenage years right from under her. She hated that she couldn't be a normal teen because she was to busy saving a company she wasn't even sure she wanted. No he was standing her as if nothing had ever happened, as if she woke up from a horrible dream. For years that was what part of her wanted; the part that missed having a mom, a dad, a family to call her own. But over the years things changed and slowly the part that loved her friends, the part of her that loved Korra grew, until eventually it won. Leaving her past as a vacant memory she didn't like to look back at. Now it was a brutal pain in the back of her mind she couldn't ignore.

"But I love Republic City. And I would do anything to save her."

The CEO cringed at the sentence, there was a time when he would have said that about her mother. It didn't turn out well for the two of them. This time was different. After this he would go back to prison, she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him because she would have control again. In exchange for one second, she would grant herself that lifetime of control.

"You think you know how to defeat this thing?" Korra asked.

She didn't mention anything but the Waterbender had been gauging Asami's reaction since she saw Hiroshi walk in the building. The CEO seemed fine for the time being but Korra knew she was never necessarily good at portraying her feelings.

"You must act like an infection: Break the skin and attack the vital organs, disconnect the heart and the brain, and this beast cannot live." he explained.

"But how are we supposed to get inside?" Korra asked, they'd already tried every tactic they could think of. 

"Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we had one on the mecha suit..."

"But the saws are way too big." Asami mentioned, part of her unsure if she was saying it because it was fact, or if she felt she needed something to say in general. "We'd never get the suits off the ground."

Hiroshi grimaced as he thought about the problem, sending a shiver up the engineers spine. She flinched, something that her father noticed but didn't mention. It was the same grimace he had on his face during his confession under the mansions workshop. Korra wanted to place her hand on the taller girls shoulder but she wasn't sure if it was her place anymore. This was a family matter.

"I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw. Then we'll just have to land on the giant and cut a hole big enough for someone to get in."

"Like a metal mosquito." Asami concluded.

"You know what happens to mosquitoes that land on me?" Varrick asked rhetorically. "I squash 'em!" he yelled, fisting his hands together for dramatic effect.

"We'll have to attack in a swarm to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits." Korra added. "It looks like they're our only hope."

Asami and Hiroshi quickly began working. It was tense, mostly because Asami didn't feel like talking for whatever reason. This was what she wanted all these years and now that she had it; she hated it. Not completely, it just felt wrong. It felt wrong that she still loved him.

Korra kept a watchful eye over the two as they continued to work, making sure to at least glance in their direction every couple of minutes to make sure everything was alright. She was absolutely vivid with Lin for bringing the engineer out here without so much as a word to anyone but it wasn't the time to be angry, perhaps she would have done the same in the chief's position- though she'd like to think she wouldn't.

After a little bit the CEO eased into small talk with her father. Mostly things like "Could you hand me the wrench?" or "What type of screw would be more efficient.", to anyone else it would seem like normal office work. But Asami knew they were simply making excuses to talk to each other because she knew when to use a phillips or mushroom screw, and he had a wrench on his side of the workspace in the first cabinet drawer.

An Airbender approached Korra and the others as they were talking and warned them that Kuvira was approaching.

"How long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?" Korra asked, looking to Asami for an answer.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Get out there as soon as you can."

"If you do manage to get inside the engine room; there are two emergency levers, if you switch them off at the same time you'll cut the power." Baatar informed her.

"Thanks." she said, "We may not be able to beat this thing, but we can slow it down. Let's go!"

After a few moments most of the workshop was clear other than Zhu Li and Varrick, who were on the other side of the workshop. Leaving them to work in silence, with nothing but a few awkward glances. After awhile her father couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you're still mad at me and I know this won't make up for it but-"

"No." Asami sighed.

"No? Asami, I understand. You have every right to be mad at me." he reasoned, as he used a wrench to screw in a few loose pieces of equipment.

"No! you don't get it!" Asami huffed, slamming a hammer onto the small workspace. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad because I'm not mad at you."

Hiroshi looked down, urging his daughter to keep explaining, he knew he at least owed her that.

"I tried for so long to be mad at you. Because you hurt me, you hurt my friends, and you hurt Korra." She sighed. "But I can't. What kind of person does that make me?"

"It makes you like your mother." Hiroshi sighed. "I always wished I was as strong and forgiving as she was, I'm just glad she managed to give that to you"

"Listen, if you don't want to visit me after all this that's okay. I want you to be happy." he continued.

"I don't know what I want." the CEO admitted. "But some part of me wants you to be there."

"Then I'll be there." He assured, giving a weak smile.

After a couple moments Hiroshi climbed into the suit. Asami propped a thick sheet of metal up so that they could test the saw and stepped back so that her father could test the machine out. The sharp device sawed through the platinum perfectly, she couldn't help but sigh in relief for the first time all day things were working in her favor, in all of their favors.

"If we stop that mecha giant, it will all be because of you."

"You're the one who designed these incredible suits." Hiroshi said, slowly putting his hand out to hers. Giving Asami the opportunity to pull away if she wanted.

She didn't. She let her dad touch her for the first time in almost over four years.

"It's great to be working together again," he added.

"I love you, dad." the words fell out, she hadn't meant to say them, but she still wholeheartedly meant it nonetheless.

"I love you too."

After a heartfelt proposal, courtesy of Varrick and Zhu Li; the small team took off in the hummingbird suits. Zooming through the air at full speed until they met with the rest of the group who was already trying to take out the giant mecha. Kuvira quickly took notice of them, firing a spirit ray they were easily able to dodge. The two hummingbirds diverged in opposite directions; Zhu Li landed on the back of the giant, only to be nearly swatted away. Hiroshi picked a spot right on the joint of one of the legs. Perching there. 

They couldn't find a good place to start without quickly being swatted away. Korra noticed this and ran to a nearby water supply to help further distract the mecha. Once she got to the bridge, she bent the water below her up to the mecha's neck, freezing it in place, causing Kuvira to take out Zhu Li and Varrick's suit in the process. Korra bent more ice to further restrain the mecha while Hiroshi flew closer and perched onto the suit to start the cutting process.

Slowly, the ice started to break, while Hiroshi continued to saw through the platinum.

"We need to get out of here." Asami warned.

"Almost there." Hiroshi stated.

But he wasn't, he'd barely cut halfway through and ice and water was already hitting the glass window above the CEO's seat.

"We have to go, NOW!" she yelled again.

"Almost there." he responded, shouting the mantra once again after only a second.

Then, she heard a large crash. Ice fell and slid off the glass sheath above her. Followed by the mechanical buzzing of the now free mecha arm.

"Dad! Now!" she pleaded.

"Good bye Asami." Hiroshi whispered. "I love you."

Before she could comprehend what was happening, or even what her dad had said she watched him flip open a small hatch and click the button that would cause her seat to eject from the hummingbird suit. For an innocent moment she was confused because her father didn’t click his button, he stayed behind. Then she saw the platinum hand come down with full force, crushing the small mecha suit and leaving behind a large hole in the platinum joint. 

A scream left somewhere from the back of her throat, as tears streamed down her face. She called out desperately hoping against all logic that he had survived. Knowing the truth seemed too painful.

From down on the ground Korra looked on, for a moment she had been distracted trying to defeat some smaller mecha’s, by the time she got back it was too late. 

“Hiroshi’s plan worked.” she sighed, thinking only about how Asami must have been feeling at the moment. “There’s our opening.” she said, determined not to let the sacrifice Hiroshi made be in vain.


	8. battle wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami just witnessed her father’s death, Korra is facing Kuvira head on for the first (and possibly last) time since Zaofu. Both girls must put their mixed emotions aside to fix the problems at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter the plot will diverge majorly from that of the comics. There may be some canon aspects (Zhu Li’s presidency) but other things( certain ‘Turf War’ plot points) won’t. This isn’t because I like/dislike these things. I love how the writers chose to go with the series. I just personally feel there are some things we missed (Hiroshi’s funeral, among other things) that I will be writing about and some parts that I had different ideas for. That being said, thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

The CEO landed on the ground with a thud, thankfully the seat took most of the damage. Only leaving her with a stinging pain in her backside from the impact. Her vision was blurry from what she hoped was tears as she struggled to undo the seatbelt and get as far away from that metal giant as she could for the time being.

All she could see was the mecha stomping away, and the broken bits and pieces left of the hummingbird suit. She wanted to go check on her father but then it dawned on her; logically speaking there was no way he could have survived an impact like that. Her father was gone and there was nothing she could do to save him- but she could still save Korra.

If only she could get out of the seat, the belt seemed to have gotten jammed somehow, leaving her stuck tightly in place.

"Dammit!" she yelled, striking the metal with her hand until the button unlatched and allowed her to escape from the restraints.

She ran the opposite way while gasping for air, tired and traumatized from the events that replayed over and over in her head. Soon spotting Jinora, Tenzin, and Kya in the distance. Jinora turned around when she heard the engineer approaching and called out her name in concern as she stopped in front of them.

"I- Kuvira- my dad..." she choked out. Pointing to the giant mecha still in the distance. 

They all looked at each other in confusion as Asami tried to explain what happened. "Kuvira killed my father! " she cried out as an answer.

"Oh, Asami!" Jinora said, holding her arms out empathetically and bringing her into a hug. 

"Sit down, Sweetie." Kya instructed. "Why don't you let me heal that.... and that, okay we might need a few minutes." she explained.

"No." she snapped, turning around to go the opposite way. Not completely sure what she was planning to do in the first place. Likely anything but sit and think about what she had just witnessed.

"Asami." Kya warned, placing her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I have to help Korra!" The CEO argued.

The healer gave her a deadpan expression and motioned for her to sit down, which Asami reluctantly obeyed.

"You've already helped Korra so much dear. Let me heal you first, then you can help some of the Airbenders. Okay?"

Asami didn't answer, and the healer didn't want to push it. Instead she gathered the water from her healing canister, forming a large orb of the water; guiding it to the side of her face, arms, and hands. All that had been scratched up during the attacks in the warehouse and while flying the mecha suit. Neither said a word, Jinora tried to distract Asami by showing her a book that she had along with her which the CEO appreciated. Even if she couldn't show it.

—

"We need to move fast." Korra stated.

The alarms on the inside of the mecha were already blaring and there were surely guards coming to atop them.

"Su, Lin, climb up to the arm and try to disable that weapon. Mako, Bolin, get to the engine and see if you can power this thing down. I'm going after Kuvira."

"Are you sure?" Su asked. "When you fought Kuvira before..."

Korra knew what she was trying to say, or rather, trying to imply- Su was too polite to let something like that slip. Nonetheless it was a valid question, and Korra already had her answer.

"I know, she almost destroyed me." Korra replied, finishing the sentence for the younger Beifong. "Not this time."

It was a long climb up the elevator; Mako and Bolin as well as Lin and Su had already reached their destinations. Just before she started striking the hatch to the entrance of Kuvira's quarters she heard Kuvira yelling about the mecha. Lin and Su took out the weapon, now there was only one thing left to do.

With a new vigor she hit and metal bent the hatch with all her might. Sending blasts of air and fire in all directions across the small room, and flipping to the other side where the open area gave her a better vantage point. Kuvira quickly sprung into action, gracefully dodging the attacks and bending some nearby metal directly at the avatar who diverged the material letting it flow with the natural movements of her body, and rejoining it as it flowed back in front of her. Then striking Kuvira with the hardened ball.

The great uniter struck a communications desk with a grunt and quickly crawled back up. She came charging towards Korra, giving the Waterbender no choice but to get out of the way. Giving Kuvira a better opportunity to send thin sheaths of metal from her uniform straight for her. This same move was repeated until Kuvira all but lost her patience- sending a large sheet of metal from the ceiling flying towards Korra which she was able to deflect only by airbending.

She got one fire blast in before Kuvira jumped on the main control area. Metalbending the platform with a force that Korra was not prepared for, she hit the ceiling, her body leaving a large indent all around her. Before she could move the Earthbender bent a large strip of metal around her waist and dragged her across the ceiling of the room and off the wall; sending her crashing into another set of control panels.

Korra rolled away just in time, managing to miss being hit by a large clump of metal and dodging more once she was on her feet. Kuvira soon turned the balls into thin whips. Trying to entangle and retrain Korra in a different tactic. After a little bit she managed to get a few blasts of fire in, and gracefully dodge all of Kuvira's counters. 

It seemed that Kuvira was getting tired; she was making mistakes. Things that she never would have done normally. Like Metalbending a sheet of metal to push Korra's way when Korra was far enough to push it back with a gust of Airbending from her feet. Korra may have been tired as well, but the adrenaline had long since kicked in and she wasn't stopping until one of them dropped. 

When Kuvira slammed against the window she ran towards her at full speed, managing to get the upper hand once again and sending Kuvira tumbling over her and onto the ground. She metalbent the dictator up into the air, striking her with a gust of air just before she felt a strip push her back towards the wall.

Korra was about to get up, get up and finish this job once and for all- whatever that meant. Whatever she had to do, she would do it. For the Earth Kingdom. For Republic City. For Asami. Before Either of them could make a move there was a rumble from down below, Mako and Bolin succeeded. Now there was one string left. The robot fell into ruins, Korra grabbed onto a piece of machinery, trying to stay stable until they hit the ground. 

The light from the unleashing of the spirit ray was blinding in all directions, she tried closing her eyes but it didn't do anything. It was far too dangerous to try and cover them using her hands as they plummeted down to the streets below so she didn't bother trying. 

When they finally reached the ground, Korra thought she was dead. Her vision was still blurry and the dust surrounding them made it hard to see anything. She turned her head over to the side to see Kuvira, Did they both die?. No, Kuvira was breathing, and alive. Which meant she was too. Slowly, she stood up, legs wobbly and aching from the impact. She helped Kuvira up, leading the still semi-conscious woman away from the wreck.

But they were in no condition to get far, so Korra set her down outside the worst of the wreck so they could wait for help. "It's over." she said. " you're gonna call off your army and surrender to President Raiko."

"Then you and..." her sentence was prematurely punctuated with a brick to the face, luckily she was at the very least, quick enough to put her hands up.

It sent her crashing into a small reserve behind them as Kuvira attempted to escape. The pain was finally starting to kick in, she was tired; so tired and the feeling of adrenaline was fading. But she couldn't give up, not when Kuvira clearly wasn't doing much better. Not when she really had a chance. The avatar could feel all this hurt later, but right now Korra knew she had a duty.

"Stop!" she yelled. Getting up and following a clearly wounded Kuvira.

"Kuvira! Give up!" Korra yelled once more.

She found it ironic that she could hear her own echoes bouncing off the walls of the buildings. It made her sound big and strong when really she was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life. For Mako and Bolin, For Asami. For Su and her family; who practically lost everything through this battle. Somehow, even for Kuvira.

Korra caught a small glimpse of Kuvira entering the spirit wilds and followed close behind. Kuvira however, was as quick as she was stubborn. By the time Korra had entered the wilds she was hidden out of sight.

"Please, stop this madness, it has to end now!" Korra yelled, unsure if Kuvira was even still around to listen.

"If you really want to end it then come and get me!" Kuvira chimed.

The sound of the dictators low, challenging voice was enough for Korra to follow suit. Part of her knew it was some kind of trap but she needed to end this. She ran to the origin of the sound a couple dozen feet to her side, past a small clearing. When she looked up she realized Kuvira had gotten her face-to-face with the super weapon, only a few feet from her face.

"Now it's over." Kuvira said, clearly mocking the avatar's statement only moments ago. 

"Don't!" Korra warned.

Too late. With a crank of a lever Kuvira powered the machine, and the bright glowy warning was shining in her face, screaming at her to get the hell out of the way. Korra didn't need a second warning, jumping, using a blast of air as a booster to get her farther away in just the nick of time. Kuvira steered the machine, looking to cause as much damage as possible. Then, the vines around it started glowing. The machine revved up faster than it should have, hitting building after building and whipping around so hard Kuvira struggled to hold on.

"Shut it down!" the Waterbender screamed.

"I can't!" Kuvira cried out after switching the latch. All her previous confidence gone.

Soon she found herself thrown to the ground as the machine hit a rut that she hadn't prepared for. Korra watched as Kuvira tried to get up, and noticed that the weapon was inching closer. Without a second thought, before she could even comprehend what she was doing or how she was going to do whatever she was expecting to do she was standing in front of Kuvira, in between her and the weapon.

She entered the Avatar State and somehow, the spirit power. All this power was yielding for her, because of her. For the first time in three years everything made sense, being the Avatar made sense and even though she was scared; she had that and no one could take it from her. With the newfound adrenaline rush; either an entirely new one or an extension of the second. She reverted the energy back to the source.

—

"What next?" Asami asked Tenzin.

Keeping busy was the only way she wouldn't think about it, or Korra. She could decide what was worse, what would be worse, nor did she want to. Instead she demanded that Tenzin let her stay busy. She helped Kya tend to the injured, when that was done she fought against some of the smaller mecha giants that had invaded their stations. Even going as far as to set up and build more tents for the increasing amount of injured people.

Kya said that included her, that she had a couple bruised ribs from the ejection. Or maybe the building that fell on top of her, or anything of the other awful incidents that had happened that day.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do. Not until Korra comes back. Maybe we can send out some search parties."

Asami didn't let him finish. She walked the other way, if he wanted to send out extra organized search parties he could but there was no way she was waiting around to go look for Korra. The CEO couldn't do that, she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened.

The streets looked horrible, there wasn't a single building that wasn't in ruins. Although not all of them were completely destroyed it was hard to find the bright side to things when she built all of these. Then she saw the mecha, her hands were shaky as she walked toward it. Ten steps, seven, three. Why was she counting? Engineers always counted, always used math and science to make sense out of things that had no business being logical or just in the first place.

"Korra?" she croaked out "No... No, No. She's not here. She's alive, you just have to keep looking." she repeated over and over again as she walked through the rubble.

After a little bit she began to lose hope. Thinking of what her life would be like without her father and without Korra. Then she heard a deafening buzz, the same one from the weapon and if Kuvira was still firing that weapon-

"Korra!" she yelped, running towards the direction of the sound.

She wasn't sure why she was running towards the weapon, she knew there wasn't much a Non-bender with no mecha would be able to do in that situation. But 'not much' had to be better than nothing. Her legs ached, she hadn't been running that much. But she also hadn't eaten or drank anything that day, too nervous as was everyone else. Just then, a bright light filled the entire expanse of the city and within seconds dust and debris were flying everywhere. 

She quickly ducked into a closed off alleyway, lost on thoughts. All of them rushing in at once. What is Korra doing? Is she safe? Alive? Where is everyone? She suddenly regretted leaving the area so quickly, no one knew where she was or what she was doing. What would happen if she found Korra and needed back up? Nothing, because she didn't even bother to bring a portable radio.

When the dust cleared Asami contemplated going back. But when she turned around she saw what looked like a spirit portal... but that was impossible. There were only two in the entire world, in the North and South Poles. She decided it was more worth her time, and Korra's to check them out.

Apparently everyone had the same idea, people on both sides were working to find their respective leaders. Those who were once trying to take eachother out were helping, or at the very least, not attacking each other. Loads of mecha and not one even attempted to attack even when they knew were the Avatar's allies were severely outnumbered at the moment.

It was looking hopeless. Jinora searched the inside of the mecha, nothing. Mako and Bolin searched the unaffected area of the wilds, still nothing. Tenzin and the engineer as well as the other Aurbenders searched around the new portal and the surrounding areas, nothing. Like they had simply vanished. Tenzin walked towards Asami who was staring at the portal in dissatisfaction. Jinora put a hand on her shoulder, but even she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Then, one by one, spirits came from the portal. Appearing on the ground around her, on buildings and flying in the air above. It was amazing and breathtaking and all of it was because of Korra. For the first time that day she smiled, a genuinely happy smile.

"The spirits have returned." the Airbending master announced.

"And so has Korra!" Asami sighed.

and with her, Kuvira. Asami wanted to shove through all the people and hug her but Kuvira was wrapped around her arms. The woman who killed her father was close to Kuvira, and she couldn't even be mad because Korra just saved the world. Why would she even be mad in the first place? She was mad at Kuvira. Not Korra.

The rest was a blur. Bolin was screaming, and Kuvira was surrendering and being arrested. The Korra volunteered to do some cleanup work. Asami thought she should do the same. There was a long road ahead of them. Of course, Korra worked on getting the more practical projects done like getting the Earth Empire to leave the territory and making sire Kuvira wasn't escaping transport preparation. Asami wasn't sure what to do, or where to go.

—

"Korra?" Jinora asked, as the Avatar bent some Earth into a large pile, cleaning up an important road that needed to be ready for use.

"Yeah?" she grunted, the aches and bruises of the day finally kicking in.

"Where's Asami? She wasn't doing so well last time I saw her."

"Shit." Korra muttered. Dropping the rubble, and walking away. "I'll go get her."

"How do you even know where she is?" 

"I just know." Korra waved off. "Go find Tenzin, tell him we need a ride to the Sato estate."

She nodded and ran off to find her father. Korra, on the other hand, headed back to the mecha. The scene was surreal, the usually bustling city was quiet and empty. Except for a faint cry. Korra sighed slightly, she hated hearing Asami cry. She hated that Asami felt like this and there was nothing she could do.

"Asami." Korra whispered, causing the taller woman who had been kneeled down over part of the broken mecha to startle.

"I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you home." Korra whispered again.

"I can't." the CEO whispered.

"You can. It's okay, everything's going to be okay." 

"I wanted him to come home." Asami admitted. "I was going to ask Lin to see if he could apply for house arrest. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid." she hummed. Reaching her hand out. 

Asami reluctantly grabbed it and let Korra help her up. "Tenzin's gonna give us a ride back to your house." she informed.

Korra let Asami rest against her, arms wrapped protectively around her waist, knowing she was tired beyond belief. "Us?" 

"I'm not letting you be alone after all that. I don't want to be alone either."

"Okay." Asami whispered back.

After a couple minutes Tenzin landed Oogi near them and Korra helped the CEO onto the large animal. The ride was about twenty minutes long and mostly silent, Asami laid her head on Korra's lap and let the avatar stroke her hair until it was time to get up. She didn't want to. She didn't think she could go back to her father's house after what just happened


End file.
